Everyone Has Secrets
by makingmemories
Summary: Sequel to 'The Big Secret'. Nikki and Megan have been playing happy families since they were reunited and everything seems to be going great until the past catches up with them and Nikki has to admit something that could ruin everything for the both of them. Can they both manage to go through their lives without keeping anymore secrets?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One – Everyone Has Secrets_

_This is a sequel of 'The Big Secret' and it is set from the beginning of Series 9B. It is based loosely on the current storyline with my own ideas thrown in. Please read and review, enjoy._

Nikki slowly opened her eyes as she pulled her arm from under her crisp white duvet and raised it to turn her alarm off. Nikki rolled over and wrapped her arms around Vix's ever perfect waist; she nuzzled into the back of her head breathing in her electrifying scent. They both lay in each other's arms before Nikki had to drag herself to work to begin the term again.

Nikki sighed and spoke in husky voice as she began to pull away from her girlfriend. "I better be getting up" Vix moaned and rolled over onto her back to face Nikki. "I know I don't want to either, but I don't have the choice"

Nikki pulled the duvet off of her and stood up off the bed, her feet froze as it connected with the equally freezing wooden floor of her bedroom. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out some jeans, pale shirt and a blazer. Nikki left her bedroom and walked into the bathroom and began to run the shower watching the steam rise from the open top. She stepped into the scalding water and let it splash off of her bare skin. Once satisfied she left the shower and began to dry herself and her hair, she ran her straighteners over the now dry hair and applied some neutral makeup before returned back to her bedroom to be blessed with the sight of her girlfriends getting dressed. Nikki stepped over and wrapped her arms around her waist and turned her Vix around and let her lips lock with hers, Vix let her arms fall around her shoulders and they both treasured each other's presence.

"Right that's enough you get dressed" Vix pulled away from Nikki, who turned around and put on her clothes.

Once dressed Nikki walked out onto the landing and knocks onto Megan's door in order to wake her up, she gently opened the door and peered in to see her daughter emerging from her bed. "Come on first day back, don't want to be late" Megan didn't really respond with a word more of a moan of some sort. Nikki smiles and walks down the stairs and makes herself and Vix a cup of coffee to stimulate their brains for the painful day ahead.

Megan stepped into the kitchen placing her bag onto the bench and remains silent as she walks over to the cupboard and pulls out a bowl and raised the box of cereal and pours some into the bowl, adding a splash of milk. She silently brings the bowl over to the table and joins Nikki and Vix eating her breakfast.

Nikki and Vix both look at each other both sharing the same concerned look. "Morning Megan" Megan looks up at Vix and gently nods before looking back down to the bowl and moves the spoon around the cereal, not eating any of it.

Vix looks at Nikki and they both looked confused. "Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"I am fine, just nervous about being taken out of the PRU"

Nikki smiles and reassures her daughter. "You don't need to worry, you be alright and if you feel like you aren't coping just tell me and we will sort it out" Megan nods and looks up as Vix stands up and starts putting things into her bag getting ready to leave.

"I am going to be late" Nikki stands up from her chair and gives Vix a quick kiss as she pulls on her coat. Megan glances up and slyly smiled into her cereal as she sees her mum so happy. Vix turns to Megan before leaving. "Megan have a good day and behave!"

Megan grins and turns to Vix. "Always"

Nikki smiles at Megan and stands up putting their breakfast things away as Vix leaves the house. "We better get going or we will be late as well" Megan nods and picks up her bag and they walk out of the house, locking the door behind them.

They are nearly at Waterloo Road and Megan turned to Nikki. "I won't tell anyone about you and Vix you know, not until you have told people"

Nikki smiles and feels slightly excited by the idea of having this secret romance. "We are going to tell Sue and Simon soon, just not yet. I don't want to rush straight into things" They pull into the school and once the car is parked Nikki tells Megan to wait. "Christine wanted to talk to you before school about going into the mainstream classes but she isn't in until later so you will have to wait till later" Megan nodded a she lifted her bag off the floor and places it on her lap. "Megan are you sure you are alright?"

"Mum stop stressing I will be fine, Dynasty says she will look out for me since Kasey is in America. Besides I will have to get used to being with more people my age anyway, I am fine trust me"

Nikki smiled and pulled the key out of the exhaust, dropping it into her bag. "Right then let's go in, remember the assembly" Megan and Nikki walk into the school and Megan leaves her mum as she goes over to Dynasty and Imogen and Nikki walks towards the staffroom.

Nikki walks into the staffroom and makes herself a cup of coffee; she walks over to the seats and sits down bringing the mug up to her face as she breaths in the steam. Nikki pulls her bag up and goes to her get her phone out, the bell goes and she can't find it so she leaves it and goes to the assembly hall.

Nikki walks down to the hall and lets to students sit down; she walks over and finds herself a seat in front of George. She scans the hall and finds Megan sitting with Dynasty and Imogen and sends her a smile. Megan smiles back and they both bring their attention to Simon as he begins to greet the staff and students.

"Good morning everyone" The hall fills with moans and groans of responses', none of which were made understandable. "On behalf of Mrs Mulgrew and the rest of the teaching staff, I am delighted to usher in the new term. Waterloo Road is going to blaze a trail other schools will be desperate to follow" Megan rolled her eyes at Kevin as she heard him whisper something about a new computer lab. "Resilience has anybody heard of it? Well this little word is set to change your lives in more ways than you can imagine. And if you're not excited yet you will be"

Megan zoned out from whatever Simon was saying as she heard something outside of the door, she ignored it and tried to focus back onto Simon.

"It's about empowerment, it's about action"

Megan and Imogen both sniggered as Dynasty whispered to them. "Do you think he's lost it?" Megan looked up as her mum started to hand out questionnaires of some kind, Nikki handed her one and she let her eyes scan over it but looked up as Imogen started saying something about Connor being on his phone again. The three of the looked up as Simon spoke into the hall. "I urge you to listen, you'll be glad you did"

Suddenly the hall doors burst open as a masked man came charging into the hall carrying a baseball bat, Megan instantly froze as her mind played tricks on her and the man looked a similar build to her old foster parent, Michael Mack. The man's voice filled the air as he screamed to all the students, his words were unclear due to his mask but he threw something onto the ground and the room filled with smoke.

All the students stood up as the man swung his baseball bat and smashed glasses and came towards Simon, Simon ducked but he hit across the face. Nikki dropped her papers and her natural army instincts told her to run towards the stage, she jumped up and pulled the masked man off Simon tackling him to the ground. She resisted him by resting on his chest making him unable to move and fight back.

The students ran to the back of the hall to the doors, Megan was panicking but Dynasty was trying to calm her down. "Meg calm down, it isn't Michael. Come on deep breathes" Megan was nodding along with Dynasty's words but her eyes were still full of fear.

As the students and teachers were screaming and banging on the doors Simon stood up and got everyone's attention onto him. "It's alright, he's not dangerous look it's only ketchup"

Nikki looked down at the masked attackers and tore his mask off to reveal a man grinning up at her. Nikki stood up as the man put his hands on her thighs pulling her back down. "No, no stay is this how you always introduce yourself to new people?"

Nikki slapped his hands away and stood up off the man as Simon addressed the group of confused people. "Pupils, staff it gives me great pleasure to introduce our new PE teacher, who implemented a full resilience programme at his last school and will be doing the same at Waterloo Road. Give it up for Mr Reid"

Simon started clapping as the hall became quiet leaving only him clapping, Nikki walked off the stage and headed over to where Megan was standing as Christine walked into the hall dropping her bag to her side as she stood in front of the far from impressed students and staff.

Nikki walked out onto the yard carrying her clip board close to her chest; she scanned the yard and saw Megan standing with Dynasty and Imogen, she walked over and Megan smiled at the sight of her mum. "Megan are you alright?" Nikki spoke with true worry and concern in her voice, Megan nodded sheepishly trying to not add to that worry and concern.

Imogen stepped forward and let her arm fall from Megan's shoulder. "Miss what was that, Megan was petrified in there?"

Nikki's eyes shot open and looked at her daughter, she blushed slightly feeling embarrassed. But she didn't really know why. "Mum I know it's stupid but I got confused and I thought that it was him and I…umm…I"

Nikki put her arm around her daughter and rested her chin onto her head. "It's alright Megan, calm down you are safe now I won't let anybody hurt you again not like he did. I have to go and see Mr Windsor but please don't worry" Megan smiled as her mum walked across the playground.

* * *

Megan, Dynasty and Imogen were sitting in science with the newly wed Mrs Lowsley. Megan was sitting back in her chair turning the pen around her fingers, she let her eyes scan the classroom and they landed on the new girl. Gabriella Wark. Her eyes tightened as she saw her sitting on her phone, acting like she was more superior to everyone else in the room. Megan sat forward and rested her elbows onto the desk letting her chin lean on her hands. "What do you think the new girl's problem is?"

They both shook their heads, Imogen glanced over and sighed. Dynasty sat up and let her voice get louder. "Well she had no right kissing Connor like that" Imogen and Megan grinned but Imogen placed her hand onto her arm, telling her to leave it.

Megan sat back in her chair again and began to tap her pen against the table staring out of the window, her eyes squinted slightly as she was sure she could see Vix's car. She looked confused as she watched as Vix sat in the car applying her makeup. Megan looked up as Sue began to speak to Gabriella.

"Excuse me! If there's something that interests you more than my class I'd love to know what it is!" Sue placed her hand onto her hip as she waited for the student's response.

Gabriella straightened her back and brought a smirk to her face as she glanced up from her phone to the teacher. "Things more interesting that this class? How long have you got?"

The class started to murmur as they watched the new girl humiliate Sue. Sue grew impatient and she finally demanded authority. "Put that phone away please or I'll be forced to confiscate it" Gabriella rolled her eyes at the teacher and continued to type away at the screen. Sue held out her hand. "OK hand it over"

Gabriella's face dropped as Sue held out her hand. "Oh I love your ring miss"

Sue looked confused and looked down at her wedding ring. "Oh um thank you" She couldn't help but let a smile creep onto her face.

Gabriella kept the smirk on her face. "It's amazing what you can get from pound shops these days"

The entire class sat in shock as Sue's face turned slightly red out of embarrassment. "Right you to the cooler, Megan you take her"

Megan dropped her pen and moaned. "What? Why me?"

Sue still demanded authority within her classroom; she walked behind her desk and picked up a light pink folder. "Because I asked you to, when you are done take these to Mrs Mulgrew"

Sue handed Megan the folder and Megan stood next to Gabriella who remained seated, Megan looked over to Dynasty and gave her a confused look. "Well get up then"

Gabriella slowly brought her eyes up to Megan's making sue to silently judge her in the process. "Oh I'm sorry I don't generally take orders from people like you"

Megan nodded and folded her arms across her chest, using the assertive tone she got from her mum. "Well you'll be even more sorry when you find out that I don't generally ask things to be done more than twice" Megan's voice mimicked Gabriella's posh tone. "So get up"

Dynasty and Imogen both smiled at her as Gabriella slowly stood up and walked out of the classroom, Sue gave Megan a smile and she smiled back as she walked out of the classroom. Gabriella and Megan were walking down the corridor towards the cooler and they were both silent until Gabriella spoke up. "So that Mr Reid, what's he like?"

Megan turned to her and her face dropped slightly. "How am I supposed to know? He is new"

Gabriella looked slightly defeated and disappointed by her response. "Well I thought you were Miss Boston's daughter, you must have met him before"

The two girls remained silent until Hector started walking towards them and Gabriella ran her fingers threw her hair, Megan gave her a look and rolled her eyes as she walked up to the teacher. "Hello Sir"

Hector nodded at Gabriella but then brought his attention to Megan, which made Gabriella jealous. "And why are you two out of class"

Megan sighed and raised her hand in the direction of Gabriella. "I am taking Gabriella to the cooler"

Hector nodded and turned to Gabriella, which made her smile slightly. "Right then, the cooler is the first door on your left off you go" Gabriella nodded and walked off; Megan turned around and started to walk to Christine's office to hand her the folder. Hector quickly stopped her. "Wait Megan I need to ask you something" Megan turned around to face the teacher. "You mum, Nikki, is she seeing anyone at the moment?"

Megan tried her hardest to hide her laughter as she thought about who her mum is actually dating. Megan turned around on her heels and smiled at the teacher. "I don't really think you are her type Sir"

* * *

It was nearly the end of lunch and Nikki was walking out of the staffroom to collect some books from her car. She couldn't help but smile whenever she read her latest text from Vix. _'Thinking dirty thoughts about you'_ She walked down the corridor listening to her heels clicking against the floor and grinning like a love struck teenager, she even found herself humming at one point. Nikki pushed open the green doors that led onto the school yard and kept her eyes locked onto the ground.

Nikki looked up as she heard the familiar voice of her girlfriend. Her ears listened as she heard Sue begin to speak to Vix as she was walking away from her, in the direction of Nikki. "Who is she, this amazing woman that's finally stolen…your heart" Sue paused and looked over at Nikki. "Sorry Nikki we're kind of having a family thing"

Neither Vix nor Nikki was paying attention to what Sue was saying as Vix walked up to Nikki her hips swaying and her caramel orbs exploring Nikki's face. "I'm in love with you"

Nikki avoided eye contact as her voice came out low and formal. "Vix…" Before Nikki could do anything Vix had put her hand on her shoulder and brought her lips towards hers. Nikki held the kiss for a few moments until she became aware of her surroundings and quickly pushed away from Vix and kept her eyes everywhere but her girlfriend's face. "What was that?"

Vix stepped back, feeling quit hurt by Nikki's reaction by her display of love. "I was hoping for something more along the lines of I love you too"

Nikki let her blue orbs scan the groups of judging eyes and held her head high to hide some of her humiliation and walked back into the school, leaving Vix standing on the yard wiping her smudged lip stick from her upper lip. Once Nikki entered the school she breathed a slightly through her nose to try and get rid of some of the insults that were flying around her mind.

Nikki kept her head high and continued to walk towards her classroom, as she was walking she saw Megan standing with Dynasty. Megan looked up as she heard the familiar sound of her mother's heels and sent her a smile, she instantly realised something was wrong and walked over to her mother. "Mum? Is everything alright?"

Nikki smiled weakly as her daughter and spoke through her gritted teeth to her. "Vix just kissed me and told me she loved me in front of everyone on the yard" Megan smiled but then realised her mother's expression. "Everyone saw Megan, that's my private like and it will be around the school in no time"

Megan nodded showing that she understood what her mum was saying but she still didn't understand why she looked so angry. "Well what did you do?"

Nikki moved her eyes from Megan and to the floor, instantly feeling guilty about how she handled the situation. "I walked away from her"

"You need to tell her how you really feel mum, or she will leave you" Nikki sighed knowing that her daughter was right and she nodded and left her as she continued to walk to her classroom, clasping her hands around the books turning her knuckles white from the force.

* * *

The first day of the term finally came to an end and Megan was standing outside of the school near her mum's car waiting for Nikki to arrive. Megan had her headphones in and was humming to herself as she leaned against the bonnet of the car her now shoulder length brown hair that was naturally curled at the ends was gently blowing over her shoulders. Megan jumped slightly as her mum turned up and she pulled out her headphones as she took a pile of books from her mum and placed them in the back seat of her mum's car.

Nikki unlocked the car and they both slid into the front seats of the car, Nikki let out a deep sigh as she relaxed in the leather seat. Megan smiled at her mum. "Are you alright?"

Nikki nodded and turned the key in the exhaust. "We are going to the pub tonight, Vix is going so I will be able to talk to her there" Megan nodded and smiled as she put her seatbelt on, she felt slightly awkward as she knew other teachers would be there but she was used to it.

As they were driving Megan felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out and let her eyes scan the screen, it was Dynasty. Nikki quickly moved her eyes from the road to Megan as she caught her attention. "How was your first day in the mainstream lessons?"

Megan slid her phone back into her pocket as she typed a reply and then brought her eyes to Nikki. "It was alright I guess, it was a bit weird not being with Kasey and that new girl is annoying" Nikki chuckled slightly but smiled knowing that she was settling into her classes relatively well.

They pulled up outside of the pub and Nikki let her eyes scan the car park and she spotted Vix's car parked next to Sue and Simon's, she felt her throat go dry and stepped out of the car.

Inside the pub Vix and Sue were walking over to the able carrying a handful of drinks. Nikki walked in with Megan trailing behind her, they walked through the doors and Nikki saw Vix standing in the corner. "Meg go and sit down over there, I will be over in a minute" Nikki pointed over to the table which had Sue, Simon, Sonya and Hector surrounding it. She nodded and walked over exchanging in smiled and greetings, she knew that these teachers didn't mind her being here.

Nikki walked over to the bar and smiled a she was Vix walking towards her. Megan sat in the corner, slightly out of the way but next to Simon and Hector. Simon turned to her and spoke quietly, not wanting to draw attention. "Megan I just wanted to say that I am sorry if this morning's assembly startled you in anyway, I should have thought about what happened to you. But remember that you are safe here now"

Megan nodded and gave Simon a weak smile, she trusted Simon after all he was the one she told everything to and she would never be able to tell him how grateful she was for everything he had done for her and Nikki. "It's alright; you can't just change everything because of me. Besides I suppose it was quite cool" Simon laughed slightly and straightened himself up in his seat again.

Megan looked up from the table and over to where her mum was standing. Nikki smiled as Vix came over and stood next to her. "You still talking to me?" Nikki spoke quietly and quickly.

Vix placed her bag on the bar and turned to face Nikki resting her hand against the bar. "I don't blame you for kicking off. Well what I did was pretty out there"

Nikki nodded and tried to hold back her smile. "Maybe but…" Nikki paused and bit down on her lip slightly. "…I think it was the kick up the backside I needed" Nikki smirked and so did Vix. "And there's something I forgot to say earlier" Nikki's eyes lit up and a smile covered her face, she let out a small laugh. "I love you too"

Nikki and Vix both smiled at each other and moved their eyes to each other's lips as Nikki leaned down to let her lips meet her girlfriends. Vix placed her hand on the back of Nikki's neck bringing her closer to her lips as Nikki brought her hand to Vix's elbow, pulling her even closer.

Megan looked away from her mum as Hector began to speak. "Now that's something I wasn't expecting" Megan giggled slightly remembering what Hector asked her this morning.

Simon looked from Nikki and Vix to Hector. "What you didn't know? You must be the only person on the school today who didn't hear about their earlier antics. This isn't the main show this is like the encore isn't it Sue?"

Megan shuffled slightly in her seat as Simon and Hector both started at her mum and her girlfriend. Sonya took her drink away from her mouth. "Alright boys"

Megan looked at Hector who was looking obviously jealous and noticed that he was starting at her, almost asking for answers. "I did tell you that you weren't her type" Hector's grin faded as Simon, Sue and Sonya all laughed at Megan's remark.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two – Everyone Has Secrets_

_Please review and tell me what you think about the story line so far. _

Megan woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on her bedroom door, she pulled her pillow over her head and sighed into her mattress as the knocking got louder on her door. "Megan I'm not going until I hear something" Nikki's voice bellowed into Megan's room and she heard the knocking finally stop as she made loud groaning noise to show that she was awake. Megan rolled over and let her eyes meet her digital alarm clock on her bed side table, she squinted as she saw the time and rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling until sighing and sliding out of her bed.

Once Megan was finally showered she wrapped herself in a pale white towel and plugged in her blow dryer and quickly blasted it through her thin, shoulder length brown hair. Megan stepped out of the bathroom with her now dry hair and into her bedroom to get dressed in her school uniform. She glanced in her full length mirror and looked herself up and down; she ran her fingers through her hair and looked down at her wrists. She smiled as she ran her fingers down her once bruised wrists; she jumped slightly as there was a knock her bedroom door. She turned around quickly and saw her mum standing there. "Are you coming down for breakfast?"

Megan nodded and picked up her bag. "Yeah, just give me a minute"

Nikki walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, she placed a bowl of dry cereal and the milk carton onto the table as she sat nursing a cup of coffee. Her eyes happened to glance at the date on her phone and she smiled as she noticed the date. "Come on Megan, hurry up"

Nikki instantly smiled as Megan walked into the kitchen placing her bag onto the spare chair and sat in front of the bowl of cereal. Megan glanced up at her mum and pulled a puzzled expression. "What are you smiling about?"

"You moved in six month ago, today" Nikki smiled as she saw Megan let a smile spread across her face. "We should go out for a fancy dinner tonight, just the two of us"

Megan nodded and filled her spoon with some cereal. "Vix could come if she wanted to"

Nikki nodded and smiled. "I will text her later, come on we better get going"

They finally left the house and began to drive to the school; Megan glanced up from her phone and turned to her mum. "I am happy that you and Vix are still together, you know since yesterday"

Nikki grinned and drove into the gates of Waterloo Road. "I am too" Once they were parked Megan went to step out of the car but Nikki paced her hand onto her lower arm and Megan stayed in the passenger seat. "Meg, people might be saying thing about me and Vix and I just want you to ignore it alright?" Megan nodded along with what her mum was saying. "People can be mean and I don't want you to listen to it"

"Mum I know and you should do the same. To be honest mum I don't think anybody is going to say anything" Nikki smiled and nodded at Megan as she unplugged her seatbelt, Megan glanced out of the window and saw Gabriella leaning against the bike shed smiling down at the scratch that covered one side of Nikki's car. Gabriella sent Megan a smug grin and a wave, Megan tightened her eyes and looked away from Gabriella.

"I never knew you and Gabriella were friends" Nikki spoke as she watched Gabriella wave at her daughter.

"Neither did I" Megan turned her head as she watched Gabriella walk past her side of the car.

"Right what have you got first?"

"History with Miss McFall"

"Well then behave and don't be causing any trouble, get going or you're going to be late for form" Megan nodded and smiled as she left the car, she pulled her bag over her shoulder and let her eyes scan the yard with her hair blowing over her shoulder slightly, she saw Imogen standing by the doors and she walked over to her.

Nikki stepped out of the car and walked towards the doors. Nikki pulled the door open and stepped into the school, she walked towards the staffroom with her chunky heels clicking on the floor as her hair bounced from her shoulders as she stepped. Nikki swung the staffroom door open and walked over to one of the burgundy chairs and sank down into one of them. She glanced up as she heard Simon's voice fill the room. "Morning everybody, second day back and I hope everything is going well. Just a reminder that this lunch time Hector will be doing the resilience taster session and all students are welcome, so spread the word" The bell filled everyone's ears and there was a mixture of moans and groans as the teachers gathered their things and headed to their form groups.

* * *

It was third lesson and Megan was sitting in English listening to Simon talk about resilience, well most people were listening Megan was just daydreaming. Megan was sitting next to Dynasty who seemed really interested in whatever Simon was saying but Megan was just sinking further and further into her plastic chair. She was tapping the end of her pen against the table; she jumped slightly and dropped her pen onto the desk as Simon shouted her name. "Megan have you been listening to anything I have been saying" Before Megan could think of an excuse the bell rang out and the room filled with students talking. "I hope all of you are coming to the resilience taster session this lunch time, come to the gym now if you are"

Dynasty and Megan both walked out of English and headed towards the gym to get changed. Within ten minutes they were standing on the yard with the rest of the students staring at a wooden wall with Hector standing in front of it with his hands resting on his sides and a ridiculous grin on his face. Megan looked at Dynasty and then back to the wall before shouting out to Hector. "Are we actually meant to climb this Sir?"

Hector grinned and stepped forwards. "Yes Miss Boston you are, right who wants to be team captains?" Gabriella instantly shot her hand up and Dynasty and Megan both rolled their eyes at the teenager's desperation. Hector smiled and looked to the rest of the students. "Anybody else?" Dynasty put her hand up and they both stepped forward next to Hector. He began putting each of the students into two groups, Megan soon found herself standing by herself waiting to be put onto a team by Hector. "And finally Megan you can go with Gabriella"

Megan nodded and stepped forwards until Gabriella's voice stopped her. "She isn't coming on our team"

Hector sighed and rolled his eyes at the blonde. "And why would that be Gabriella?"

Megan began to grow uncomfortable as the entire classes eyes were on her as she waited for Gabriella's reason. "Well if she is anything like her mother she might try it on with one of us girls"

Gabriella stood with her arms across her chest as she moved her eyes from Megan and Hector. "Gabriella, that is enough apologise now" Hector's voice was stern and assertive but it didn't seem to bother Gabriella.

Megan shook her head and sighed as she stepped away from Gabriella. "No it is fine Sir, I don't really want to be here I have some homework to do anyway. I am only here because of my mum"

"No Megan you don't have to go"

"Honestly Sir it is fine, I don't mind" Megan turned around and walked back into the school, trying to fight back her tears oh humiliation. She walked into the changing rooms and sat down at one of the benches and felt the tears begin to form in her eyes, she quickly stood up and continued to get changed.

Ten minutes later Megan emerged from the changing rooms running her fingers through her hair. She walked down the corridor and up the stairs that led out of the gym. Simon was walking towards the gym and saw Megan walking in his direction. "Megan why aren't you at the taster session?"

"I felt ill so I am going to do some homework"

Simon nodded and smiled at Megan. "Are you alright?" Megan nodded and faked a smile as she left Simon and walked towards the library. Megan walked over to an empty computer and placed her bag on the chair next to her and sat down at the computer. She rested her elbows on the table and placed her head into her hands and let out a deep sigh as she tried to fight back her tears. She couldn't believe Gabriella said that, she had no right. Megan rubbed her hands over her eyes and logged onto the computer.

* * *

Nikki was sitting in the staffroom eating her lunch. She was sitting back on one of the cushioned burgundy chairs with her long legs up onto the table and her boots resting on the wooden surface. She was flicking through the newspaper as she slowly ate her sandwich, she glanced over the paper as she heard her phone vibrate next to her feet and smiled when she saw Vix's name on her screen. She lifted her phone and unlocked it to reveal the full message. _'I'd love to go out tonight, are you sure Megan won't mind? X'_

Nikki smiled and typed a reply telling Vix that it was Megan's idea that she came along to the dinner. Nikki put her newspaper down and lifted the remains of her lunch and slid her phone onto her pocket walking out of the staffroom she placed her rubbish into the bin that was next to the door. She walked down the corridor and saw Hector outside doing the resilience taster session; she stepped to the side to look out expecting to see Megan out there with everyone else. Nikki's eyes scanned the yard but she couldn't see Megan anywhere, she pushed the door open and walked up to the group.

Hector's face lit up as he saw the woman he has been admiring walk up to him. "Miss Boston, nice of you to join us!"

Nikki ignored Hector and his charm and stepped to the side showing Hector to do the same. "Megan said she was coming to this, where is she?" Hector paused and glanced over at Gabriella. "Hector?"

Hector quickly looked at Nikki again and regained his charm. "She said she felt sick and went inside, this wasn't compulsory so I didn't see the problem"

"Right thanks" Nikki nodded and walked back into the school.

Hector turned around to the group and grinned. "Right you better go and get changed its nearly the end of lunch" Hector left the group and walked into the school, walking past Gabriella as she tried to get his attention. He pushed the doors open and walked towards the library, he glanced in and he couldn't see Megan. Hector sighed and turned around and walked towards the lockers, he didn't know which one was hers but he walked over anyway. He saw her standing by her locker putting some books into her locker, Hector walked over. "Megan are you alright?" Megan nodded and forced a smile onto her face as she closed her locker. "You know what Gabriella said was totally out of order and you don't have to put up with it, you should tell your mum or Mrs Mulgrew"

"No it's fine, Sir please don't tell my mum. Just tell her I felt sick or something" Hector nodded and Megan closed her locker, he left her and told her he would see her in registration. Megan leaned against the locker and sighed, she hated this. She looked up as she heard Dynasty and Imogen walking over, Megan smiled.

"Meg are you alright?" Imogen ran her fingers through her hair combing out the knots from it being in a ponytail.

"I am fine, it is just Gabriella being her usual attention seeking self" Dynasty nodded in agreement. "She thinks she is so superior to everyone else"

The three of them nodded and laughed as they thought about who she craves attention from the most. Megan looked up as she heard someone shouting over at her. "Is Megan looking for a new girlfriend?" Megan rolled her eyes and started to walk past Gabriella and out of the foyer. "Are you going to punch me? You know like your foster parents did to you, what were their names again?"

Megan turned around and gritted her teeth. "What?" Other students started to look over as Megan started to panic as nobody knew about Megan's past.

"It is true isn't it? You were their personal punch bag. That is until your darling mother came to the rescue, shame really. That was after she abandoned you when you were two" Megan stepped closer to Gabriella feeling the anger build up inside of her. Gabriella smirked at Megan's anger. "You hear this everybody? Megan's used to a little beating, aren't you? Go on then hit me, you're just like them"

Megan's face turned a ghostly white; she stepped away from Gabriella as she heard Simon shouting her name. "Megan, what is going on?"

Gabriella spoke innocently to the teacher as the students all started at her and Megan. "Sir she was going to hit me, I swear"

Megan was standing in the middle of the crowd as they all stared at her, Dynasty and Imogen were looking at each other in equal confusion. Everyone was wondering if what Gabriella said was actually true. Megan turned to Simon her lips started to tremble as she felt everyone's eyes on her, her vision started to blur due to her tears and she picked up her bag that was next to her locker and ran past the crowds her converse soles squeaking slightly as she turned the corner to get out of sight. Megan finally stopped running as she made it to the back of the school, she leaned against the wall and she took deep breaths to try and get the words that were ringing around her head to stop. _'You're just like them'_

Megan couldn't believe what had just happened, everyone knew about her past and she didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and prayed that she could just go back to this morning when everything was perfect and Gabriella Wark wasn't here.

* * *

Simon was walking towards Nikki's classroom to try and find her, he saw her in her classroom putting books out onto the desks. He knocked on the door before walking into the room. Nikki looked up at Simon before continuing to put books down onto the tables. "Nikki can I have a word?"

"That sounds serious" Nikki laughed and looks up at Simon, her face quickly dropped as she saw Simon's expression.

"It is Megan, something had happened. I am not entirely sure about everything but when I came Gabriella Walk said that Megan hit her"

Nikki stood up off her desk, her eyes full of panic. "What? Megan wouldn't do that"

Simon nodded in understanding. "I know, but she ran off before I could say anything. Nikki you need to find her"

"Wait, what do you mean ran off? Where did she go?"

"I don't know, I am going to talk to Gabriella and you need to find Megan" Nikki nodded and she left her classroom.

Nikki was walking through the corridors, her pace beginning to increase as her mind went back to the last time Megan ran off, when she found out about who her mother was. Nikki's heart was pounding against her chest as she couldn't find Megan anywhere, she ran towards the gym at the back of the school and it was empty. She turned her head towards the door leading outside of the school and quickly ran towards the door, she swung the door open and Megan jumped slightly as it hit off the wall. Megan turned to face her mum, her face damp and she was shaking slightly. "I am so sorry mum"

"Come on Meg, calm down. Tell me what happened"

"She is right, I am like them. I was going to hit her, I am like them" Nikki looked at her daughter in confusion.

"Who are you going to hit Megan? Gabriella?"

"Mum please don't send me back there, I am sorry mum. She told everyone about what they did to me, everyone knows" Megan felt the tears form in her eyes and looked up at her mum. "Please don't send me away, I am sorry"

"You're not going anywhere" Nikki pulled Megan into her arms, Megan felt fragile and weak as she sighed into her mother's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three – Everyone Has Secrets_

_Hope you liked the last chapter; please tell me what you think._

It was the second week back and Megan's first day back after taking the rest of last week off. Megan left her mum as the bell went and Megan walked into the school and towards her registration class room. She walked down the corridor and towards her classroom; she pushed the classroom door open and saw Hector sitting at his desk. "Megan" She walked over and smiled at the teacher. "Good to see you back, are you feeling any better?"

Megan nodded and smiled at the PE teacher. "Yeah I am fine; just wishing people would stop talking about it"

"They will. And Megan I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need to talk you can always talk to me, I am your form tutor after all" Hector sent Megan a welcoming grin, which she didn't return.

"It's alright Sir, if you want to flirt with my mum do it yourself" Megan smirked to herself as she turned to walk towards her seat, Hector shook his head but he knew he couldn't say anything because he did tell Megan that he liked Nikki.

Megan sat down next to Dynasty and they hadn't really talked since Gabriella told people about Megan and her past so she was slightly nervous about what she was going to say. Dynasty turned to Megan and paused before speaking. "I am sorry that I never did anything, you were friends with me and Kasey I am sorry"

"Dynasty don't be stupid. I am fine now, so can we just forget about it? I have" Dynasty nodded and they sat talking for the next fifteen minutes until they waited for the bell to go off signalling first lesson. The bell eventually went off and Megan and Dynasty left for history with Miss McFall. As they were walking down the corridor Megan saw Vix's car in the car park, she paused and looked out and saw her mum's girlfriend walking up the steps to the school.

Vix smiled when she saw Megan and stopped her. "Megan are you alright?"

Megan nodded and smiled, she was getting sick of the constant questions. "What are you doing here Vix?"

"Your mum has a free period doesn't she?" Megan nodded. "Well I have come to see her; I have a surprise for her" Vix grinned with excitement and Megan pulled a quizzical look at Vix before telling her where her mum was.

"Right well then, she will be in her classroom. See you tonight" Megan smiled and pointed down the corridor in the direction of Nikki's classroom before leaving Vix to head to her lesson.

Vix smiled and left Megan walking towards her girlfriend's classroom her hips elegantly swaying as she walked down the corridors. Vix glanced into Nikki's classroom and her face lit up as she saw her sitting behind her desk turning a pen between her fingers as she turned the pages in an exercise book. Vix pulled the handle down and pushed the door open, causing Nikki to look up from her desk and let a smile spread across her face. "Vix, what are you doing here?"

"Can a girl not surprise her girlfriend?" Nikki laughed and stood up from her desk and walked towards her girlfriend. "I've just seen Megan, she seemed alright. I swear if I could get my hands on that Gabriella Wark"

Nikki sighed and nodded in agreement with Vix's statement. "I know, well Megan doesn't want any fuss so we have to follow her rules. I have to go, I have a meeting with Christine" Nikki turned to her desk and picked up her folder. When she turned around and saw Vix's stained lips drop slightly and Nikki instantly felt guilty. "I'll be free at lunch, come back then. Sorry"

Vix nodded and understood that she did have work. "It's alright, I have some things to do in town so I will see you at lunch"

They both smiled and they left the classroom and walked in separate directions as Nikki walked towards Christine's office. Nikki walked past the cooler and happened to glance into the window as she saw someone sitting in the room, it was Megan. Nikki swung the door open and held her folder by her hips. "Megan what the hell are you doing in here?" Nikki's northern accent became more clearer as her voice was raised.

Megan was sitting behind the desk with her chin resting on her arms; she moved her eyes from the wall towards the door and mumbled a response. "McFall caught me on my phone, sorry"

Nikki nodded and stepped a few steps closer to Megan. "Why were you on your phone on class Megan? I've told you not to use it"

Megan rose her head off the desk and looked at her mum. "I know and I am sorry, it won't happen again. She said she would give you it at lunch"

Nikki nodded and glanced down at her watch. "Right, well this seems punishment enough so meet me at the end of the day and I will take you home"

Megan nodded and put her head back onto the desk, she heard her mum close the door and she glanced up and she realised that once again she was alone. Megan couldn't help but hear the words that Gabriella said to her keep on swinging around her head. _'You're just like them'_

* * *

It was lunchtime and Nikki was sitting in the staffroom multitasking eating a sandwich and scrolling through her phone. She glanced up as she could see someone's hand in front of her face, it was Audrey's and she handed her Megan's phone. "Thanks Audrey and I am sorry that you had to take it from her" Audrey nodded understanding the current events that were happening in Megan's life. Nikki sat back in her chair and was about to get up until Vix walked through the door, her heels silently clicking on the carpeted floor of the staffroom.

Vix passed on her infectious smile as she planted her red lips onto her girlfriends more natural ones. Vix put her hand into her handbag and Nikki looked at her in confusion. "I have something for you"

Nikki sat back in her chair and waited for her girlfriend to reveal her hand from her bag, her eyes sparkled as she revealed a small square box with a light blue ribbon wrapped around it. Nikki glanced to her side to see Hector standing with Sonya, Vix held out the box on the palm or her hand and Nikki's eyes darted from the box to Vix's. "What here?"

"Yes here, go on open it" Nikki accepted the box and gently pulled on one of the ribbons end causing it to unravel, her hands were slightly shaking as she lifted the grey lid from the box. As she lifted the lit her eyes darkened slightly as it revealed a green bracelet, Nikki forced a smile as she pulled it out of the box holding it in the air. Vix looked at Nikki and could tell her disappointed from the gift. "You don't like it?"

"No I love it, thank you so much" Vix smiled once more and took the bracelet from Nikki and fastened it around her petit wrist. "Thank you so much Vix, I have to go and speak to Megan but I will see you tonight?"

Vix nodded and smiled. "I am going to the pub tonight with Sue and Simon, you coming?" Nikki nodded and stood up off the chair. "See you tonight then"

"See you" Nikki smiled and walked out of the staffroom. Nikki was walking down the corridor her hands in her pockets; she could see the bracelet shine in the sunlight that was streaming through the stained glass window at the front of the school. She felt guilty for not thanking Vix enough; she couldn't help but think she felt disappointed.

Nikki walked into the canteen and saw Megan sitting at one of the tables, Dynasty and Imogen had just left and Megan was sitting flicking some peas around her plate. Nikki sighed and walked over to her daughter, she sat down in front of her and handed her, her phone. Megan looked up and smiled. "Thanks mum" She slid it into her blazer pocket and looked back down at her plate. Nikki looked at her daughter and could sense that something wasn't right; Megan looked at her mum and noticed the bracelet on her wrist. "Is that the surprise that Vix had for you?"

Nikki looked down at her wrist that Megan was pointing to. "Yeah it is"

"It's nice" Megan smiled and saw her mums expression. "But I am guessing you don't like it?"

"No I do like it but I just thought that maybe it wasn't going to be a bracelet"

"Well, what did you think it was going to be?"

Nikki smirked and looked at Megan; she paused and then sighed into her words. "A ring"

"Like a proposal?" Megan watched as her mum nodded to her, she paused for a moment before leaning over the table slightly. "You need to tell her mum. Tell her tonight at the pub, I'll stay at home and you and her can go out"

"I don't know Meg, what if she doesn't want the same thing?"

"And what if she does? You'll never know unless you ask" Nikki nodded and a smile crept onto her face, Megan shared the same smile and put her knife and fork to the side of her tray.

Nikki looked down at the full tray of food and narrowed her eyebrows. "Are you not going to eat that?"

"I'm not hungry" Nikki pulled a confused expression as Megan stood up off the table and picked up her tray. "I have some homework to do for next lesson; I will see you at home. Good luck" Nikki grinned and sat back in her chair and watched as her daughter walked out of the canteen and towards the library.

* * *

It was last lesson and Megan was sitting in science with Dynasty as Sue Lowsley stood at the front of the classroom, Megan was staring out of the window totally oblivious to what Sue was saying. Megan glanced to the side and she could see a pair of girls staring at her and sniggering, she sighed and clenched her jaw as she could feel their eyes burn into the side of her head. She looked to the front of the classroom and she could see Gabriella staring at her, she avoided eye contact and began to grow uncomfortable in her seat.

Dynasty noticed something wasn't right and turned to Megan. "Meg are you alright? You've been acting weird all day"

Megan nodded and looked down at the desk. "I am fine"

Dynasty shook her head and leaned across the desk and put her hand onto Megan's arm. "You're not, something is obviously wrong"

Megan didn't really know what happened next as she stood up from her seat and pushed her books off the desk. Sue stood up from her desk and ran to the back of the classroom. "What do you think you are doing?" Megan just stood and stared at Sue. "Megan Boston get to the cooler now!" Megan picked up her bag and stormed out of the classroom. She closed the door and stood in the corridor, she felt instantly better now there was nobody staring at her or asking if she was alright. She was alone. Megan walked into the direction of the cooler and glanced into the window, the desks were empty so she was hoping that there was going to be no teacher either.

Megan pulled the handle down and pushed the door open, she sighed as she saw Simon sitting behind the desk. Simon looked up as the door opened and sighed as he saw Megan standing there. "Megan this is the second time to today. What have you done now?"

"Threw some books off my desk in science"

Simon nodded and pointed at the desk closest to his. "Right sit down there" Megan placed her bag onto the floor and placed her arms onto the desk, she rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. The words that Gabriella said were still echoing around her head, she couldn't stop it. Simon looked down at his paper work and tried to focus his attention onto his work but he kept finding himself looking at Megan. He sighed and looked up from his papers. "Megan?" Megan jumped slightly and dragged her head up from the desk and looked at the teacher. "Megan what is going on? This isn't you; come on you can trust me"

Megan just sat and stared at Simon for a few moments as the tears formed in the back of her skull. She peeled her lips open slightly as she let the words come out. "I am exactly like them aren't I?" Megan paused as she watched Simon's expression change slightly. "I grew up with them, it would make sense. They are always going to be a part of me that I hate, I hate it"

"No, Megan you are nothing like them. You are safe now and you need to remember that"

"I know I just can't handle people looking at me all the time, thinking they know what happened when the fact is nobody knows how bad it was. Not mum or you, not anyone"

Simon paused, he thought Megan had told him everything he stood up off his desk and walked over to hers and leaned against the desk opposite. "Why don't you tell them then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell them, only if you want to of course. But I think it would be a great idea, really open people's mind into what it was really like for you and how you are safe now"

The bell rang out and Megan's eyes automatically looked over to the door. "I don't know Sir"

"Just think about it, I won't force you to do it though" Simon paused and looked over at the door himself. "You should tell your mum what you have told me, let her understand"

Megan nodded and picked up her bag and turned to Simon as she was at the door. "Can you please tell Mrs Lowsley that I am sorry about what happened it her lesson, and thank you. Really thank you"

Simon nodded and smiled, not truly understanding what Megan was so thankful for because only she knew the full extent that he had done for her. Megan walked down the corridor and towards her mum's classroom, she glanced into the room and noticed it was empty so she opened the door and walked in. "Hey Meg, good day?"

Megan walked over to one of the desk and sat on top of it, letting her legs swing underneath her. "Kind of, are you still going to say something to Vix tonight?"

Nikki grinned and leaned against her desk. "I don't know, are you sure you don't want to come tonight?"

"No thanks, I've had enough of teachers for one day. I will see you at home, I just came to say bye and good luck" Nikki smiled at her daughter and Megan walked out of the classroom and began to walk out of the school, she put her headphones in and walked to her house.

* * *

Nikki was sitting with Vix, Sue, Hector and Simon at the pub; she was sitting next to Vix but further away from the table almost like she was on her own little world. She was sitting running her fingers along her bracelet that Vix gave to her and trying to ignore the feelings of disappointment she had been faced with, she didn't know if Vix was ready.

Vix's elegant voice brought Nikki from her thought, as she sat with her chin resting on her hand she turned to her. "Are you ok?"

Nikki looked up and stared at Vix. "I wanted a ring"

Vix leaned back on her seat giving Nikki her full attention. "A what?"

"Not a bracelet"

"What like a ring, ring?"

Nikki smirked and looked into Vix's eyes. "Is that mad?"

"Are you serious?" Nikki smiled and nodded at Vix. "Can I wear the dress?"

"Answer the flipping question first"

"You haven't asked me a question"

Nikki nodded and stood up off her chair pushing it slightly backwards, giving herself room on the floor. Her colleagues all turned to face Nikki as she kept her eyes locked onto Vix's and knelt onto the floor taking Vix's hand into her own. "Will you be my civil partner?"

"No…" Nikki's eyes widened slightly and they scanned Vix's face searching for answers as she felt like all the breath inside of her had just been dragged out of her in a matter of seconds. "…I will be your wife though" Nikki let out a sigh of relief as she remained on the floor, Vix placed her hands on her fiancés face and pulled her closer letting her perfect lips collide with Nikki's equally perfect ones. Nikki rose off the ground letting her hands wrap around Vix's waist. They eventually broke the kiss and Nikki still overwhelmed rested her head onto Vix's shoulder unable to stop smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four – Everyone Has Secrets_

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, sorry the updates aren't constant I have exams soon so trying to revise as often as I can. Enjoy._

The sun was streaming through Nikki's bedroom window as she lay in bed next to her fiancé; she lay staring at the ring that was the symbol of her love for Vix. She was fascinated by the green jewel sparkled slightly in the morning sun light and she smiled softly as she felt her new fiancé begin to stir next to her. Vix turned over and Nikki automatically let her lips meet hers, Vix was slightly confused but quickly realised who it was and allowed the kiss to happen. Vix moved away from Nikki's lips slightly and grinned. "What time is it?"

Nikki sighed and glanced over Vix's shoulder at the alarm clock that was on her bed side table. "We should be getting up soon" Vix sighed and lay back into her pillow, pulling the duvet up to her chin as the cold room began to feel colder as Nikki gently slid out of the bed. Nikki walked into the bathroom and began to conduct her usual morning routine.

Once Nikki was washed and dressed and looked presentable for the day ahead she walked into her bedroom and laughed slightly as she saw Vix still lying in bed. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" Nikki saw Vix nod and roll over in bed, savouring the final moments of sleep. Nikki smiled and walked down the stairs watching her hands as it glided down the banister and how the ring changed colour in the different lights. Nikki walked into the kitchen and got a shock as she saw Megan standing in the kitchen leaning against the bench staring out of the window. Megan was nervously biting down at her lip as she tapped her foot against the wooden floor. "Morning Meg" Megan jumped as Nikki's voice filled her ears and turned around to face her. "Is everything alright?" Nikki flicked the switch on the kettle and waited for Megan's response.

Megan nodded and pushed herself off the bench. "I am going to walk to school"

Nikki pulled a puzzled expression and stood in front of the door, preventing Megan leaving the room. "Why? You have ages and I can give you a lift I don't mind"

Megan shook her head and picked up her bag. "I want to walk in today" She pushed past her mum and walked out of the kitchen ignoring Vix walking down the stairs and slammed the door behind her and walked down the drive into the streets.

Inside the house Vix walked into the kitchen slipping her hands into her dressing gown pockets. "What's wrong with Megan?"

Nikki shook her head and picked up two mugs and poured the boiling water into the mugs and added the correct spoonful's of coffee. "I have no idea; she just said that she wanted to walk to school. I will speak to her later, I just think she wants some alone time" Vix nodded and greatly accepted the steaming mug of coffee from Nikki.

Meanwhile, outside Megan was walking along the path that was above the seafront; she stopped and walked towards the metal fence that functioned as a barrier from the streets to the bench. Megan leaned against it feeling the salty air blow against her face; she could taste the sea salt water on her tongue. She sighed and let her eyes scan over the water that was crashing against the rocks; she took out her phone as she felt it vibrate in her pocket. She didn't realise but her hand was shaking as she unlocked her phone to reveal the new text message from the unknown number. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she read the message. _'Do you really think you are wanted here? I wish you were still a personal punch bag' _

Megan held her phone on her hands and let her eyes read the previous messages that she chose to ignore last night. _'Why didn't Michael and Cassidy just kill you?'_ Megan couldn't bring herself to read anymore and she quickly held her thumb down onto the lock button on her phone and slid her finger across the screen to turn it off. She took her bag off her shoulder and threw her phone into the bottom of her bag and covered it with some of her books. Megan clenched her jaw as she stood up and put her bag back onto her back and began to walk to school. She walked along the streets towards Waterloo Road and she began to feel her legs become weak as she saw the groups of students standing on the yard and next to the gate. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the yard and continued to walk towards the door, ignoring some of the people staring at her.

She walked over to her locker and raised her hand to open the door, she placed her bag on the floor and took out her phone and turned it around taking the battery out and putting the empty phone back into her bag and placing the battery into her locker between some books. Megan jumped slightly as she heard someone calling her name, she turned around to see Dynasty walking up to her, she forced a smile onto her face and closed her locker trying to stop thinking about the messages. "Hey Meg, you not come in with you mum today?"

Megan shook her head and smiled. "No I fancied the walk, look sorry Dyn I have to go and do something I will see you in class" Megan didn't really wait for a response she just walked past her and towards the toilets.

* * *

Nikki drove into the Waterloo Road car park and parked her small silver car in her usual space. She stepped out of the car and was quickly bombarded with Sue walking towards her holding out her hand. "Let me see the ring the, Vix sent me a picture last night"

Nikki held out her hand as Sue looked at the ring smiling to herself. Nikki smiled back and took her hand away and looked down at the ring, gently twirling it around her long finger. Nikki looked up at the doors and sighed. "Look I am sorry Sue but I have to go and find Megan, she didn't seem herself this morning"

Sue nodded and stepped to the side. "Oh right, no problem. I hope everything is alright" Nikki nodded and walked past Sue and towards the door to the school; she pulled the green door open and stepped into the corridor. Nikki glanced over at Megan's locker and she wasn't there so she decided to try the Common Room. Nikki walked towards the Common Room but saw Dynasty standing talking to Imogen, she walked over and the two girls stopped their conversation and looked at the teacher. "You haven't seen Megan today have you?"

Dynasty nodded. "Yeah I saw her this morning, she was acting well ropey but she said she needed to go and do something"

"Do you know where she went?"

"No sorry, why has something happened?" Dynasty straightened up as she was worried about her friend.

"No not at all, I just need to talk to her" Nikki smiled and left the two girls and walked towards the Common Room, she pushed the door open and glanced in the room and she wasn't there. Nikki sighed and began to feel her palms grow clammy as she couldn't find her daughter, she walked down the corridors and thought about where she could be and she decided to try her registration classroom. She walked towards Hector's classroom and glanced into the window that was along the entire classroom wall, she could see that all the desks were empty. Nikki pulled out her phone and rang Megan, she heard the operator tell her that her phone was turned off and she pulled a confused expression causing her forehead to wrinkle.

The bell rang out and Nikki realised that she had missed the morning briefing; she decided to wait for Megan to turn up to registration. Nikki stood by the classroom door as she watched the groups of students walk into the room. Megan walked down the corridor and kept her eyes locked onto the floor as she walked towards her registration classroom, she ignored the group of girls behind her whispering something about her. Megan looked up as she heard a familiar voice say her name, it was Nikki. "Megan are you alright?"

Megan walked up to her mum and shook her head. "Mum what are you doing?"

"Well you stormed out of the house this morning and your phone is turned off, is everything alright?"

Megan nodded and forced a smile onto her face. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry about my phone I forgot to charge it last night so I left it at home" Nikki nodded and smiled. "Mum haven't you got a classroom to be getting to?"

Nikki laughed slightly and nodded. "Right okay. You sure you're alright?" Megan nodded. "I will see you later, have a good day"

Megan nodded and left Nikki as she walked into her classroom, Nikki couldn't ignore what she saw in Megan's eyes. Nikki walked towards her classroom to greet her own registration class when Christine came walked towards her. "Nikki where have you been this morning, you missed the briefing"

Nikki sighed and looked at Christine. "Sorry Christine I had something to sort out"

Christine nodded but kept her authority in her speech. "Right well next time some warning would be nice"

"Yes of course, sorry" Nikki walked past Christine and pushed the classroom door open and was greeted with the students telling her that she was late. "That's enough, everyone settle down and I will do the register"

* * *

Megan was sitting in English staring at the clock tapping her pen against the table as she waited for the end of lesson bell to go. Megan jumped as she felt someone touch her arm and she quickly turned to see Dynasty looking at her. "Megan what is going on you were acting weird this morning and now you are dead jumpy, has something happened?"

Megan shook her head and looked down at the desk. "No I am fine"

Dynasty didn't believe her and looked at her friend. "Are you sure, because you mum was looking for you this morning"

"Dynasty I said I was alright so can you stop asking?" Dynasty nodded and rolled her eyes; Megan sighed as she felt slightly guilty and turned to Dynasty. "I am sorry Dynasty, I am just really tired at the moment"

Dynasty nodded and the bell went and the pair stood up from their desks and began to walk out of the classroom until Simon called Megan back. "Megan can I have a word please?"

Megan turned to Dynasty. "I will come and find you later" Dynasty nodded and walked out of the classroom.

Megan turned around and leaned against the desk that was closest to the door as Simon waited for the classroom to be empty, he closed the door and turned to face Megan. "So have you thought anymore about what I said yesterday?" Megan looked at him in confusion not being able to really focus on what Simon was saying. "You know about talking in assembly about what happened to you"

"I don't know"

"Come on you said yourself that nobody knows what it was really like…" Simon was cut off as Sue walked into the classroom totally unaware that Simon and Megan were talking.

"Oh sorry" Sue looked at Simon who smiled and she turned to Megan with an excited grin across her face. "So Megan how does it feel your mum being engaged to Vix?"

Megan smiled and nodded. "Yeah it's great"

"I guess you can call me Auntie Sue and him Uncle Simon" Megan nodded and forced a smile onto her face, she avoided all eye contact with any of the teachers and she picked up her bag and left the classroom.

Megan began to walk down the corridor and she froze when she saw Gabriella standing talking to Imogen and Rhiannon, she went to turn around but she heard somebody call her name. "Megan wait there" The posh voice was easily identified as Gabriella's. Megan turned around and walked towards the three girls. "Megan just who I wanted to see, us girls are going out tonight and I would love for you to join us"

"I don't think so, sorry"

"No come on, it will be a laugh"

"Thanks but I really don't want to" Megan turned around and walked towards the Common Room but Gabriella ran to walk next to her.

"Oh and Megan I would really appreciate it is you replied to my texts" Megan froze and her face turned pale as Gabriella left her and walked back over to Imogen and Rhiannon, she felt her heart begin to pound against her chest. Megan felt her throat go dry and she clenched her jaw slightly to try and regain her composure as she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

She walked into the Common Room, she glanced around the room and saw Dynasty sitting in the corner, and Megan smiled and walked over to her friend. She put her bag onto the floor as she sat sown next to Dynasty sinking further and further into the leather sofa.

Dynasty looked up from her phone. "Meg I have been calling you, where have you been? You can't have been talking to Mr Lowsley that long"

"Oh sorry I left it at home by accident" Megan's voice was croaky and quiet, but thankfully Dynasty didn't notice.

"Alright so what did Mr Lowsley want?" Dynasty turned to Megan and waited for her to answer.

"Um, he was just talking to me about my mum and Vix getting engaged and stuff"

Dynasty smirked and looked down to her phone again. "Yeah he is your Uncle now isn't he?"

"I guess" Megan shrugged and sank further into her seat, the two at in silence for a few seconds as Dynasty played with her phone until the bell went signalling next lesson.

Megan sighed and she picked up her bag, she didn't use the strap though and as she raised her bag from the floor the contents spilled out. Megan moaned and her and Dynasty quickly bent down to pick it up, Megan put some of her books in and Dynasty noticed Megan's phone and picked it up. "I thought you left it at home"

Megan's eyes dared around the room as she could see the text messages flying around her head. "I…I must have picked it up then"

Dynasty turned the phone over and looked from the phone to Megan. "But why is the battery out?"

"It just is alright?" Megan snatched the phone from Dynasty's hand and walked out of the Common Room striding towards her next lesson, history.

Dynasty ran after her and quickly grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. "Megan just wait a minute" Megan tried to walk away from Dynasty. "Megan stop, what is going on?"

Megan stopped and turned around to Dynasty her eyes filling up with tears as her mouth went dry. "I took the battery out of my phone because of the messages I was getting"

"What messages?"

"Just messages Dynasty"

Dynasty shook her head at Megan and placed her hand onto her shoulder to try and comfort her as a tear fell down her face. "No, where is your battery? You are going to show me these messages"

"In my locker" Dynasty nodded and began to walk towards Megan's locker; they walked through the empty corridors as Megan's heart begin to increase its speed as she thought about the messages. Dynasty stopped in front of Megan's locker and waited for her to give her the key and her phone. Megan placed the key and phone into Dynasty's held out hand, Dynasty noticed that her hands were shaking slightly. "Megan seriously it will be alright, you're my best friend I don't want you being scared" Megan didn't respond she just stood waiting as Dynasty placed the battery back into her phone and turned it on, as soon as the phone regained signal more messages came flooding threw. Dynasty's eyes widened as she read the messages, her face darted up to Megan who had tears now streaming down her pale cheeks. "Do you know who this is?" Megan shrugged and Dynasty shut the locker with force which caused a loud sound to echo along the now empty corridors. "We need to go and tell your mum, now"

Megan nodded and followed Dynasty to Nikki's classroom, Dynasty knocked on the door and Megan stood behind her practically out of sight. Nikki opened the door her face covered in a smile, she looked down to Megan and her smile soon faded as her daughter looked petrified and was crying. Nikki closed the door and placed her hands onto Megan's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Meg what had happened?"

Megan didn't speak she just stared into her mums eyes, Nikki's mind travelled back to that vulnerable girl that was being abused. Dynasty handed Nikki Megan's phone. "Miss I think you should read these"

Nikki looked at Dynasty puzzled and looked back at Megan who gave her a simple slow nod, Nikki's grip got tighter around the phone as she read each work her palms grew increasingly clammier. Nikki looked at her daughter who had small tears forming in her eyes again and she quickly blinked causing another one to fall down her face she raised her hand and wiped it away as she looked to the ground. "Dynasty could you go and get Mr Lowsley and tell him that he needs to look after my class?"

Dynasty nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure" Dynasty walked past Megan and towards Simon's classroom.

Nikki placed her arm around her daughter's shoulder and guided her to the Pastoral Care Office. "Come on Meg, we'll get this sorted" Nikki pulled out one of the seats for her to sit down. Megan sat down and looked down at her hands as she played with some thread from her jumper. Nikki looked at her for a moment and she promised herself there and then that she would never let Megan go back to that place. "Megan how long have you been getting these texts?" Megan just sat staring at her lap in silence. "Megan please talk to me"

Megan looked up at her mum and her damp eyes lashes fluttered slightly as she tried to focus her vision. "Not long, only a week or so"

"Megan do you know who it is?"

"Gabriella Wark"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five – Everyone Has Secrets_

_A/N: Sorry that this chapter is quite short and not the best but I needed it to be in for the storyline to work. I have tried my best to research the topic of abuse further so the things that happen in this fic are not meant to be taken too seriously, sorry if I offend anyone if I do please tell me and I will change it._

Nikki felt her heard bound against her chest as Megan told Nikki about the texts and who it was. Nikki stood up off the chair and walked over to the other side of the table where Megan was sitting and knelt down next to her. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and Megan leaned into her mums shoulder as she felt the tears begin to roll down her face. Nikki placed her hand on Megan's head and brought her closer to her. "It's alright Meg, I will get this sorted"

After ten minutes Megan stopped crying and finished telling Nikki everything. "Mum can I just stay in your classroom for a while?" Megan paused. "I don't really feel like sitting through science at the moment"

Nikki nodded. "Yeah sure, come on" Nikki held the door open for Megan and they both walked down the corridors towards Nikki's classroom. Megan walked into the room and sat down at one of the desks. "Will you be alright if I just go and speak to Christine?" Megan nodded and watched as Nikki walked out of the classroom.

Nikki quickly turned on her heels and marched towards Christine's office, she stormed past Sonya and swung the office door open and throwing Megan's phone onto her desk. Christine looked up from her computer and her eyes widened as she watched Nikki storm into her office. "Nikki?"

"Look at them; look at what Gabriella Wark has been sending to my daughter" Nikki felt her eyes begin to fill with tears as she stood in front of her boss as she slowly read the messages. Nikki pulled her hair behind her ears a she waited for a response.

Christine picked up the phone and her eyes widened as she read the messages, she dropped the phone onto the desk and looked up at Nikki whose face was getting redder and redder with each breath. Christine pushed her chair from under and stood behind her desk. "Right I will go and speak to her, I think it would be better if you went and calmed down" Nikki nodded and walked out of the office and into the staffroom. She picked up her mug and boiled the kettle as she let the smell of coffee beans fill her nostrils.

Christine walked down the corridors of Waterloo Road and glanced into Sue's classroom before pushing the door open. All heads turned to Christine who was glaring at Gabriella. "Gabriella Wark with me, now" Gabriella rolled her eyes and stepped out of the room, her golden curls swaying slightly as she walked out onto the corridor and stood in front of her headmistress. "What the hell do you think you are doing sending these messages to Megan Boston?"

Gabriella looked up at Christine her arms folded across her chest as she looked directly at her. "I don't know"

"Well you better start thinking. Don't you think Megan has been through enough in her life without you reminding her every day about her past?" Christine's voice was getting louder and louder as her Scottish accent became more visible.

"Every child gets hit once and a while"

Christine shook her head in disbelieve at what Gabriella was saying, she knew she couldn't say anything else as it wasn't her story to tell. "You get yourself to the cooler. If I were you I would stay out of Miss Boston's way, you're not exactly her favourite person at the moment"

Gabriella nodded and walked towards the cooler she walked past Nikki's classroom and stopped as she saw Megan sitting at one of the desks. She looked in the glass and bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Megan just sit staring at the wall with a tear stained face. Gabriella sighed and continued to walk to the cooler.

* * *

Simon walked towards Nikki classroom and stopped as he got to the door and looked through the glass that was in the door and sighed. He pushed the door open and gently closed it as he looked at Megan sitting back in the chair staring up at the ceiling. He walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair that was next to her and sat down next to Megan. He looked at the teenager and his new niece and sighed, she was emotionless and blocking out the world. "Your mum told me about what happened, I am sorry"

Megan turned her head from the ceiling to Simon and looked into his eyes, searching for answers. "When is it going to stop?"

Simon sighed into his words. "I don't know" Megan's eyes quickly filled with tears and one by one they fell down her face and she wasn't making any attempt to try and stop them. Simon wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head onto his shoulder as she let out almost silent sobs.

Megan pulled away from Simon and wiped her eyes with her jumper sleeve and looked up at Simon. "I am going to speak in assembly, people need to know"

Simon paused and looked at Megan, he didn't know if she was ready. "Meg are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Come on let's go and speak to Mrs Mulgrew" Simon stood up and walked over to the classroom door.

"Thank you"

"What are uncles for?" Megan laughed slightly as they walked out of the classroom and towards Christine's office, Megan waited as Simon knocked on the door and pushed it open and saw Nikki sitting with Christine around the circular table in the corner of the office. "Megan is outside"

Christine nodded and Nikki sat up straight as Megan walked in and sat down next to her as Simon followed her into the office and over to the table. Megan looked up to Christine as she spoke first. "Megan I can promise you that Gabriella will be severely punished, she is being suspended for one week"

Megan nodded and looked at Simon who turned to Christine and Nikki. "Megan and I were talking and we think we have come up with an idea that will help people understand Megan's story and stop the bullying and anything like this happening again"

Nikki sat up and moved her eyes from Megan to Simon. "What idea?"

"Megan speaking in assembly, telling her story and how she has managed to pull through"

Nikki scoffed slightly. "You can't be serious"

Megan sat forward and looked at Nikki. "Mum I think it will be good. People need to become more aware on child abuse anyway and this will help that. The problem is that everybody thinks that they knew what it is like, when they don't"

"Actually I think that it is an amazing idea. I will only allow it if your mum agrees" Christine looked at Megan who nodded and then all four faces turned to Nikki who was nervously biting down on her thumbnail.

"Only if you're sure you can handle it"

Megan nodded and smiled at her mum. "I can, trust me"

"When do you think would be best Simon?"

Simon looked at Megan who nodded and he turned back to Christine. "This afternoon?"

* * *

Megan walked into the hall and past the other students sitting down on the chairs and walked up onto the stage. She stood next to Simon who gently placed his hand on her back and looked at her; she slowly nodded and smiled at him telling him that she was alright. "Sorry for this unexpected assembly. I won't be speaking today, I have asked Megan Boston to take this assembly so over to her"

She felt her heart begin to pound against her chest as it was beating two maybe three times a second as she stood in front of her peers. The beads of sweat started to form on her brow as she thought about what she was going to say, she bit down on her bottom lip as she heard Simon stop talking.

Simon turned to Megan and walked off the stage and to the side of the hall, Megan walked into the centre of the stage to where Simon was standing. She stood on the stage looking down at the faces of students staring up at her, she glanced over at her mum and Nikki sent her a reassuring smile which she smiled back. "I have been asked to do this assembly as a way to let you all know what it is like for somebody who has been faced with abuse at some point in their lives"

The hall filled with silent murmurs of disbelief, Megan turned to Simon who nodded and she quickly spoke again. "I am not going to spend ages up here but thanks to someone in this room you all think you know what my past was like and how I am now, well you don't because nobody knows how bad it got. Not even my mum or Mr Lowsley or anybody" Megan paused and felt her breathing rate increase slightly as she forced her mind to travel back to the day. "It got so bad that the only way out was ending it, end it all. So that's what I did, I went onto a rook and sat looking out and everything was clearer" Megan felt the corner of her eyes begin to fill with tears as she saw Nikki's face turn a ghostly white and she raised her hand to her face and gently stroked her chin as she kept her eyes locked on her daughter. "That would have been the end of it all that is unless Mr Lowsley didn't come just before I was about to stand up" Megan looked away from Nikki and turned to Simon. "Sir when I say you saved my life I really mean it and I can never show you how grateful I am for that"

Megan felt a lump grow in her throat and she glanced to the back of the hall and saw her mum staring at her, she quickly turned around ran off the stage and out into the corridors. Nikki came out of the hall and emerged into the corridor from a door further up from Megan. She ran up to Megan and stopped just in front of her. "Megan why didn't you tell me that it got that bad?" Megan didn't say anything she just stood and stared at her mum and quickly wrapped her arms around her. Nikki kissed her forehead and held her daughter tightly as she gently shook her. "Megan I am so proud of you. Just remember that the past is the past and it will never get that bad again"

Megan didn't speak she just wrapped her arms around her mum tighter, feeling safe again.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Megan was standing on the yard waiting for her mum. Surprisingly nobody really talked about the assembly they started to act more normal around Megan and she was starting to get back to her usual self. Megan heard someone call her name and turned around to see Simon walking towards her. Megan smiled and leaned off her mum's car. "Meg, I had no idea it got that bad, please don't let anything get that bad again. Promise me"

Megan nodded and smiled. "I promise Sir"

"Hey it's Uncle Simon now"

"Fine I promise Uncle Simon" Megan copied the way Simon said 'Uncle Simon' causing him to laugh slightly. Megan rolled her eyes as Simon put his arm around her shoulder and Megan smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Simon, for everything"

"It is fine" Simon saw Nikki walk out of the front doors of the school and turned back to Megan. "I'll see you tomorrow Meg, I have to go and find Sue"

Megan nodded and smiled as she saw her mum walking towards her; she walked over to the car door and waited for her mum to unlock the door. They both got into the car and sighed as they sunk into the black leather seats, Megan leaned forward and turned the radio on as her mum turned the key and the engine turned on. Nikki turned to Megan as she was looking out the front window. "Meg, I do love you you're the best daughter I could have ever asked for"

"And you're the best mum I could have ever asked for, now come on before you start to cry" Megan smirked as Nikki shook her head.

"I'll have you know that the Boston Bruiser doesn't cry" Megan laughed as her mum reversed out of the parking space and they began to drive home. They arrived home and they walked up the drove and into the house. Nikki walked into the kitchen and saw Vix sitting in the living room watching TV. "We're home; do you want something to drink Vix?"

"Hiya and no thanks" Megan put her bag onto the floor next to the door and walked into the living room and smiled as she saw Vix sitting there, Megan walked over to the sofa and sank down into the rick cream leather next to Vix. Vix turned to her and gently placed her hand on top of hers. "How are you feeling?"

Megan shrugged and kicked her converse off her feet and rested her legs on the matching leather seat that was next to the sofa. "Alright I guess, I think Simon was right about the assembly helping"

Vix smiled and nodded. "Well I have something for you"

Nikki walked into the living room and pulled a puzzled expression as Vix didn't mention anything about getting her something, Megan sat up in the sofa and grinned with excitement as Vix pulled something out of her bag that was by her feet. Vix handed Megan a small black carrier bag and she pulled out a white iPhone box, Megan held it up and looked at Vix in confusion. "Vix, this is amazing but it must have cost you a fortune"

Vix shook her head. "Never mind that, I have a friend that works in Apple and any way I figures you would want a new one since your last phone broke"

"Vix it didn't break" Megan was grinning as she stared at the box.

"I know, but you needed a new number anyway"

Megan grinned with excitement and quickly gave Vix a hug. "Thank you so much"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six – Everyone Has Secrets_

_Please continue to read this fic and tell me if you like how it is going, I love reading feedback good or bad. I don't like asking this but please could you review because I don't think I should continue with this story if nobody is reading it and enjoying it. _

The sound of Nikki's alarm ringed in her ear and she rolled over and slammed her hand down onto the dismiss button. Nikki lay there for a few moments and soon felt the warm, comforting embrace of Vix as she wrapped her golden arms around Nikki's body letting their bodies entwine. They both lay there for what felt like a lifetime until they heard Megan's bedroom door open and the sound of the stairs softly creaking, Nikki rolled over so her lips met Vix's. They both smiled into the kiss as they treasured each other's company. Vix sighed as their lips eventually broke apart. "I can't believe I am going to be without you for three days"

Nikki smiled and gently pressed her lips to Vix's again and kept her sparkling blue eyes locked onto her warm caramel ones. "Just remember that I love you"

They both stepped out of their bed and Nikki walked out of their bedroom and onto the landing, she saw that Megan had already put her bag at the bottom of the stairs and heard the TV playing in the living room; she smiled to herself and turned to walk into the bathroom to get washed and dressed. Once Nikki was dressed in her resilience camp wear she walked down the stairs expecting to see Megan ready and waiting, she opened the door and shook her head at her daughter. "Megan why aren't you dressed yet?"

Megan's eyes were locked on the TV as she lay on the cream leather sofa flicking through the channels, which wasn't much as it was before eight in the morning. Megan moved her eyes from the TV and smiled up at her mum who was looking particularly annoyed. "Oh morning mum, loving the resilience wear Simon will be impressed" Megan smirked to herself as she looked back at the TV.

Nikki's jaw dropped slightly at how oblivious Megan was to what she was saying. "Are you deaf as well as dumb? Go and get dressed, we can't be late"

Megan dropped the remote and held up her hands as she got off the sofa and walked past her mum. "Whoa calm down, my bag is ready"

Nikki glanced down at the ruck sack that had been thrown to the bottom of the stairs and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter if you have packed the whole schools bags, you are still in your pyjamas"

Megan laughed and walked out of the living room and ran up the stairs and grinned as Vix walked passed her on the landing. "Morning Vix"

"Morning Meg" Vix walked down the stairs and into the kitchen as she was sliding some clips into her light brown hair, she smiled as Nikki handed her a steaming cup of coffee. "Is there a reason Megan is so happy this morning?"

Nikki smiled and brought the mug up to her lips. "No idea, people have stopped talking about things now so that's probably why"

"And she has this amazing resilience camp to look forward to"

Megan finally came back downstairs this time wearing some lose grey joggers, black jacket and a pair of walking boots. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mum had made her some toast and she picked it up as Nikki came down stairs carrying her duffel bag. "You finally ready?" Megan nodded and threw her bag over her shoulder as she continued to eat her toast. They walked out of the house and Megan sat in the back of Vix's convertible as her mum and Vix sat in the front.

They eventually arrived at the school and Megan got out of the back of the car and walked to the side and dropped her bag by her feet as she leaned against the car and looked up at the coach that was parked in front of her, with Hector grinning down at Nikki as she walked out of the car followed by Vix.

Nikki leaned over the side of the car and pulled out her bag from the back seat of the convertible as she glanced over to her fiancé. "Three days! Is there no way you can get out of it?"

Nikki smiled and shook her head and walked over to the other side of the car. "I'll make it up to you, I promise" They quickly pressed their lips together and both smiled into the kiss, their lips broke apart but they leaned their foreheads against each other's. Vix grinned and watched Nikki as she walked towards the door. "See you later campers! Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Nikki walked towards Simon and Megan pushed herself off the car and smiled at Vix. "Megan remember to enjoy yourself and don't let anything that Gabriella says bother you"

Megan smiled and nodded. "I won't, see you later" Megan smiled and walked over to where her mum was standing.

* * *

Dynasty, Kevin, Imogen and Rhiannon were sitting in Simon's classroom as Simon walked in carrying some leaflets. As it was the day of the resilience camp Simon was grinning from ear to ear as he handed Imogen and Dynasty some leaflets on the emergency services. Imogen shook her head and looked back up at the teacher. "Sorry Sir but I have applied for drama course in London, to be closer to Connor"

Simon nodded his head and turned his head to Dynasty who shrugged and smiled. "Maybe"

Kevin snorted to Dynasty. "You in the police?" Imogen and Rhiannon started giggling as Dynasty turned her head from each of her friends wondering what they were finding so funny.

"Why not? Because my dad's in the nick and my brother is a thug?" Dynasty turned her head to face each of her friends as they glanced around the room.

Gabriella quickly looked up and her posh accent filled everyone's ears. "Well if the cap fits…"

"That is enough Gabriella" Simon glared at the teenager and then back to Dynasty. "You Miss Barry can be anything you want to be" Dynasty smiled softly and glanced back down at the leaflets, she looked at Kevin and smiled smugly and he blushed slightly.

Megan walked into the room carrying her ruck sack on her back, her shoes not quite leaving the floor as she walked and a massive grin was covering her face. "Morning everyone"

There was some faint responses and Gabriella rolled her eyes as Megan walked into the room, Simon laughed slightly and walked over to her. "Looking forward to the next few days then?"

Megan nodded and her grin expanded some more. "Yeah I really am, I don't think mum and Vix are too happy about having to spend three days apart though" Megan smirked and place her hands into her jogger bottoms pockets.

"Well they won't have to for much longer" Simon smiled slightly and Megan looked at him confused. "Sonya can't come so I phoned Vix and she's coming instead"

"Mum will be happy then" Simon laughed and glanced down at his watch.

"I have to go, don't be late for the coach Meg"

Megan rolled her eyes. "Simon stop stressing" Simon nodded and walked out of the room and Megan walked over to her friends. She glanced down to what Dynasty was holding in her hands and smiled. "The police? That's so cool! I've always wanted to join the police but I haven't really got the bottle"

Dynasty nodded and smiled at Megan before turning to Kevin and glaring at him. "See Kevin, that's what support looks like"

* * *

Dynasty and Rhiannon walked out of the library and saw Megan and Imogen walking towards the main hall, Dynasty grinned and quickly ran over and grabbed their arms. "I have got something to show you three, come on" Megan and Imogen both shared confused glanced and followed Dynasty and Rhiannon to the girls toilets.

Nikki was standing in the main hall handing out t-shirts to the students with 'RESILENCE CAMP' printed across the front. Simon was standing next to Nikki and Sue and he turned to Nikki and smiled. "I saw Megan this morning, she seems excited for this trip" Nikki laughed slightly remembering her this morning. Simon was standing in front of the group of the campers telling them about the amazing opportunities that this camp will offer them. "But first, bag check!"

The hall quickly filled with moans and groans as Nikki, Simon, Sue and Hector began looking in the student's bags for any contraband. Nikki glanced around the hall and sighed as she couldn't see Megan anywhere, her eyes locked on a bottle of vodka in one of the student's bags and she pulled it out shaking her head in disapproval as they tried to play the innocent. Nikki's attention was soon drawn elsewhere as she heard Simon announce her fiancés name as the surprise supervisor for the trip. Nikki's face lit up as Vix sent her a wink and she grinned like a love struck teenager as she watched Vix in her camping wear. She quickly turned around as she heard Darren Hugh's excitement about the new teacher for the next three days. "Yes Sir, she's well fit"

Simon shook his head and let his eyes scan the hall. "Yes thank you Darren. Kevin where's Dynasty?"

Nikki nodded and looked up from the bottles of alcohol she was carrying. "Yeah and Megan?"

Megan, Dynasty, Imogen and Rhiannon were stood in the toilets as Imogen pulled a cheap bag of wine from Dynasty's leopard print bag, Dynasty grinned and quickly pulled her skirt up over her leggings and the three girls fastened the bag to her waist using duct tape. Rhiannon handed her a plastic cup and she held it under her legs and pulled the tap and the cup soon filled up, they all cheered as Dynasty tilted her head backwards and the wine poured down her throat. Dynasty pulled her skirt down and the four girls walked out of the toilets and onto the yard.

Imogen turned to Megan as they walked across the yard together and pointed over at Gabriella as she leaned closer to Hector whispering something into his ear. "Does she seriously think she has a chance with Mr Reid?"

Megan rolled her eyes. "Who knows" The four girls walked up to the bus as Hector called the girls for a bag check, once they were found to be all clear Hector placed his hand on Dynasty's shoulder telling her to stay back. Dynasty let out a sigh and the other three girls stepped onto the bus.

Nikki, Dynasty and Christine were standing in the girls toilets and Dynasty handed Christine the bag of cheap wine and pulled her skirt back up, again. She turned to Christine. "Sorry Miss, please don't stop me from going on this trip"

Christine sighed and turned to Nikki who nodded softly and she looked back at Dynasty. "Yes fine, go before I change my mind" Dynasty smiled and quickly picked up her bag and ran out of the toilets and towards the coach.

Nikki soon followed Dynasty and walked out of the school and onto the yard and climbed back onto the coach, to Megan's luck she had managed to get a place sitting at the back of the coach and Nikki couldn't tell her off now but she could still send her a glare of disappointment.

* * *

After what felt like a decade sitting on the torturous bus journey the coach soon came to a halt in the country side somewhere in Scotland, Megan stepped out of the coach and her nose instantly filled with all the scents that nature had to offer she let her soft blue orbs scan the scenery and she smiled softly. Megan turned her head and saw Nikki staring at her and she took that as a signal to walk over to her mother. Nikki looked down at Megan as Vix stood by her fiancés side. "If I ever catch you with booze again, you will be grounded for a lifetime. Got that?"

Megan nodded and looked down to the ground. "Yeah I got it, sorry Mum" Megan glanced up and smiled softly at her mum and she let out a sigh and smiled back, keeping her hand on her shoulder and Megan turned around as Simon stepped out of the coach into a pile of manure that everybody had managed to avoid. The whole group fell into fits of laughter as he made every attempt of trying to scrap it off of his walking boot and onto the grass.

After Gabriella reluctantly handed out the maps Simon faced the group as he stood next to Sue, Nikki, Vix and Megan. "Right then who wants to come with us?" The students instantly looked away and Simon dropped his hands by his side and sighed. "Come on, someone must want to be on the winning team?"

The students started to smirk and Nikki turned to Vix and they both shared the same smile and thought. Nikki placed her hands onto Megan's shoulders and grinned. "Megan does, don't you?"

Megan turned up to face her mother and nodded and looked at Simon. "Yeah course I do" Some of the students giggled slightly but truthfully Megan didn't really mind being with them.

Simon smiled and nodded at Megan. "Perfect, right then the rest of you first one back to base camp gets the luxury tent. Have fun and if you get into any trouble call the number at the bottom of the map and it will bring you straight through to Mr Reid who will have his phone on at all times"

The group of students quickly started to disband as they all charged off somewhere into the country side, Megan watched as Rhiannon called after Gabriella as she tried to catch up with her as the blonde bombshell had marched off across the fields and towards the forests.

Nikki walked over to the coach swiftly followed by Vix; Hector stopped and looked down at Nikki as he stood in the doorway of the coach. "Sorry but it is actually me and Nikki who are setting up at base camp"

Nikki sighed and glared back up at Hector as he covered his face in a grin. "Come on Hector I am sure me and Vix can manage"

Hector shrugged his shoulders and jumped down from the coach and placed his arm on the frame leaning his weight against it. "I don't know, it is quite heavy stuff. Vix can go with Simon and Sue"

Vix looked at Hector, totally oblivious to his true intentions of wanting to have Nikki to himself. "Why don't you go with Simon and Sue and I will go with Nikki?"

"Because like I said it is heavy stuff" Hector grinned as Nikki sighed and turned to Vix who smiled and nodded and walked back over to Simon, Sue and Megan. Nikki got onto the coach and walked to the back as Hector started the engine, she leaned against the back seats and waved at Vix as they drove away letting the remaining campers find base camp.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven – Everyone Has Secrets_

_Thank you to everyone who is reading this fic and reviewing, I really appreciate it. I am going to be taking this down a different story line than the show and I am hoping that it is going to work. Enjoy._

* * *

Nikki and Hector were setting up the base camp so they could get it ready for the other students and teachers when the return. Nikki was sitting on Hector's shoulders as she tied the rope for the shower head, Hector started to stagger causing Nikki to sway on his shoulders. "My legs have turned to jelly"

Nikki laughed and grabbed his upper arm to try and keep herself up as she held onto the rope. "Stop it, no stop it" She forced herself not to laugh but kept grinning to herself. "Stop it, you're an idiot, behave I have to finish this shower handle"

Hector grinned and placed his hands back onto Nikki's legs and glanced up to the woman of his dreams, he stared at her for a few moments before looking back down to the ground. "So what's being with Vix like?"

Nikki cringed slightly as she fastened the last few knots on the rope; she spoke through her gritted teeth and felt herself blush slightly. "Hector"

"No what's it like being coupled up?"

"You've been in a relationship haven't you?" Nikki glanced down and heard some form of a murmur and she rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Yep done"

Nikki patted Hector's back and he bent down letting her jump off of his shoulders and onto the ground. "Seriously though how can you think about just being with one person? Especially when you bat for both teams" Nikki's jaw dropped and she scoffed slightly, Hector looked at her and shook his head. "What? I am cored in thinking that Megan is your daughter, you didn't love her father?" Nikki sighed slightly and bent down to pick up one of the tent ropes and her and Hector pulled it out and hammered them into the ground. "Nikki? Megan's father?"

"I love Vix so when you meet the right one you know, don't you? You don't really have to think about it" Nikki smiled slightly as her gorgeous fiancé came to her mind, she glanced at Hector.

"Really?"

Nikki laughed slightly and smiled down to the ground. "Yeah one minute you meet this amazing person and then before you know it…." Nikki trailed off slightly and kept her smile on her face.

"So you never felt that way about Megan's dad?"

"Look I'm pretty sure you know that Megan was in care when she was younger, her dad walked out on me when she was a baby so she doesn't know who she is and I don't know where he is now anyway"

Hector suddenly felt sorry for Nikki and Megan, he sighed and looked at Nikki who had her eyes locked onto the ground. "I'm sorry that must have been hard for the both of you"

"Yeah, not as hard as leaving her myself…" Nikki paused and quickly realised that her eyes had started to fill up with tears, she stood up and discretely tried to sniff them away as she strolled across the soil. Hector glanced across his shoulder and realised that he had touched a nerve, he stood up and walked over to Nikki and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She tensed up by his touch and turned around; their eyes locked for a moment and Nikki quickly shook her head and walked over to the shower head. She raised her arm and held onto the rope. "Do you think this is high enough?"

Hector walked over and stood under the shower head in order to see the height and looked up as Nikki pulled the rope causing the water to pour over Hector's head, he turned to Nikki who was laughing to herself. "You just wanted to see me with my kit off" Hector watched as Nikki stood with her hands in her pockets and tilted her head slightly. "Right then" Hector pulled his now soaking wet top over his head revealing his well-toned body and ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. "Happy now?"

Nikki let her eyes scan Hector's body and gently but down on her bottom lip. "Mr Reid…" she let her sparkling blue orbs lock onto Hector's and licked her lip slightly. "…you're so sexy"

Hector's face dropped slightly and he stepped closer to Nikki his voice slightly more serious and turned on. "Really?"

Nikki paused for a moment and her face broke into a smile. "No!" Nikki laughed to herself as she turned away from Hector and walked over to the tents and the camp fire.

* * *

Simon, Sue, Vix and Megan were standing in a field somewhere as Simon tried to figure out where to go after announcing that he knew exactly where he was going and what to do next. Megan was walking with Vix as Sue was on the phone trying to get directions from Hector and failing miserably, Vix turned to Megan and smiled. Megan looked up to her and pulled a puzzled expression. "What are you smiling at Vix?"

"It's just you have been through so much and you're still smiling, how do you do it?"

"Mum's with you and she's happy, which means I am happy. Back then I had nobody who cared for me but now I have a family, so why wouldn't I be happy?"

Vix nodded and smiled, Megan glanced over to Simon and sighed. She walked over to him as he was turning the map trying to find out where they were, Megan grinned and placed her hands on his shoulders causing him to jump. "Meg do you mind? I am trying to get us back to base camp"

"Yeah? So how long now?" Megan smirked as Simon paused for a moment staring down at the map and then looking back at his surroundings, Megan looked over at Vix who was sharing the same grin. Megan looked down at the map for the first time and quickly realised where Simon was going wrong. "Simon, the maps upside down north is that way"

Simon nodded and turned to the correct direction Megan pointed in and quickened up his pace to catch up with Megan as she climbed over roots and pulled the over grown branched behind her. Megan pulled out her phone and looked down at the time, she was sure that her mum would have set up the base camp by now and just wanted to get back and sit down. "You feeling alright?"

Megan looked up from the ground and saw Simon smiling down at her; she took one of her hands out of her pockets and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah I'm fine" Megan paused and glanced behind her shoulder and saw that Sue was talking away to Vix who was attempting to listen; she glanced back to Simon and sighed. "Simon I know that you already know that Mr Reid liked my mum"

Simon sighed and nodded. "Yeah I do, how do you know?"

"He told me on his first day, anyway that doesn't matter. I heard him talking to you before saying he has a master plan to get with her, what is he does something at the camp?"

Simon smiled slightly and shook his head. "Meg you have nothing to worry about, your mum is immune to Hector's charm. Come on where to now?" Megan smiled and nodded before looking down at the map and pointing in the right direction and pulling out the final coordinate from one of the packets attached to the trees.

* * *

Back at base camp Nikki was sitting by the camp fire flicking some of the sausages around in the pan, she was silently humming to herself as she looked up as Hector's foot was on the log opposite her and he looked down at her. Nikki's eyes travelled up his body and saw that he was still topless; she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you have another shirt to wear?"

Hector kept his smirk on his face, feeling like he was getting somewhere with Nikki and leaned forwards slightly. "I'm not cold or maybe I don't want to deprive you of the sight"

Nikki rolled her eyes and laughed in disbelief at what he just said. "Or shy or modest" Hector laughed and felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket and he stepped away from Nikki and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he glanced down at the number and looked out into the forest and sighed before pressing _'end call'_ and slid his phone back into his pocket. "is that one of the pupils?"

Hector turned around and remained silent before shaking his head. "Um, they must have hung up" Nikki looked at him for a moment before turning back to the fire and cooking the sausages in an attempt of luring the campers. Nikki watched as Hector walked over to one of the boxes as she continued to turn the sausages and stood up herself and walked over to Hector's tent and bent down to his bag unzipping it, starting to rummage through the content. Nikki looked up as she heard Hector's voice. "What are you doing?"

Nikki looked back down to the bag and continued looking. "Trying to find you something to wear before the others come back" Hector quickly stood up and walked in the direction of Nikki and paused as she pulled out a large bottle of whiskey from his rucksack. Nikki looked down at it and then turned to Hector as he stood with his hands on his waist. "This is the one you took of Harley Taylor isn't it?"

"Encase of emergencies, I thought you'd be grateful of it later on" Nikki shook her head and remained in complete shock at what he was saying. "Unless you want some now, heat us up"

"I thought you weren't cold"

"Well I am now, I'm getting frost bit off your dirty looks"

Nikki put the bottle back into the bag and stood up and threw the t-short in Hector's direction. "Here" She walked past him and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"So you fancy a quick one?"

Nikki immediately stopped in her steps and remained faced away from Hector before turning around and speaking in almost a whisper. "What?"

Hector paused for a moment before gesturing to his bag's direction and taking a single step closer to Nikki. "Well a drink" He took some more steps closer to her and paused again. "What did you think I meant?"

Nikki froze as Hector stepped closer to her and her palms grew clammier as her eyes moved down to his lips and her breathing rate increased as Hector brought his hand up to her cheek and gently leaned forwards and pressed his lips onto hers. Hector brought his hand behind her back as she raised her hands to his bare chest and she quickly became aware of what she was doing and pushed him away from her. "Hey, what are you playing at?"

Hector stayed still as Nikki stepped further away from him and tried to catch her breath. "I didn't notice you objecting"

They quickly turned their heads as they heard the crowds of pupils coming towards them and walked away from each other and directed Dynasty's team to the fireplace where the food was. Nikki's ears were quickly filled with the sweet sound of her fiancés voice and she turned around and forced a smile onto her face as she walked towards her. "Nikki did you miss me?"

"Yeah of course" Vix smiled and walked past Nikki and Simon walked up to her with Megan following him. "Mr Lowsley in good time, not good enough"

"Yeah well we would have been longer if this one wasn't with us" Simon reached out and wrapped his arm around Megan's shoulder and she smiled, Simon was the only father-like figure she had in her life and she got on with him.

Megan looked at her mum and quickly realised that something was wrong. "Really? Well done Meg" Simon laughed and ruffled Megan's hair before going over to Dynasty's team and congratulating them. "So did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah it was good" Megan paused and looked at her mum who looked more on edge than usual. "Mum is everything alright?"

Nikki nodded and smiled down at her daughter. "Yeah of course, now go and have some food you must be starving"

Megan nodded and walked past her, she glanced across the camp a Hector who was looking just as uncomfortable as Nikki did, she walked over and sat down next to Vix who handed her a sausage sandwich. "Here you go" Megan smiled and looked across at her mum and sighed before eating her food.

After they both finished eating Megan stood up and walked over to Dynasty and Imogen to help them set up the tents as Vix walked over to sit with Nikki. "Guess we beat you Meg" Dynasty and Imogen looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah you did, well done" Megan wasn't really paying attention as she sae Nikki and Vix standing up and it looked like Vix was apologising about something. "I'm just going to go and see what's going on" Imogen and Dynasty nodded and Megan walked over to her mum. "Mum what's happened?"

Nikki smiled and turned around to Megan. "Just Vix has to go back to her office, something's came up"

"Right, and that's all that's happened?"

"Yes, what is up with all the questions today?" Megan shrugged her shoulders and Nikki smiled slightly before walking over to Simon to explain that Vix has had to go home.

After nearly an hour of Vix leaving Megan was sitting around the camp fire laughing at Kevin attempting to play the guitar, she kept looking over to her mum and Hector and they were both acting on edge and uncomfortable. Before Megan could think any more on the subject of Nikki and Hector she was drawn to Sue running in front of everyone holding a camera. "Picture time everybody gather around the fire"

Megan laughed and rolled her eyes at Sue's enthusiasm and stood up and knelt down next to Simon sitting in front of her mum. Simon put his thumbs up and Megan glanced up as she saw Hector put his arm around Nikki and she clenched her jaw and turned to smile for the camera. Simon turned to his niece and smiled. "Come on Meg, cheer up" Megan smiled softly and he put his arm around her shoulder and Megan laughed and smiled for the photo.

Rhiannon turned to the side and looked at all the faces and her eyes widened as she mentally counted everyone there. "Guys where is Gabriella?"

Some of the pupils turned to Rhiannon and heard what she said and soon the teachers heard and they all started to look around the camp and Gabriella wasn't there. Simon stepped in front of the group as their eyes started to wonder around the camp. "Right has anybody seen her?"

Megan stood up and walked over to some of the tents were Gabriella's things was, she turned around and glanced around the camp and her eyes landed on Hector as his face dropped and was covered in guilt. "She's very capable, she will be fine"

Megan narrowed her eyes and walked towards the main group as people were starting to panic; Sue stepped forwards and looked at Hector. "But what is she's had an accident or something?"

Simon nodded and looked over to Rhiannon. "Yeah, yeah phone her"

Rhiannon sighed and shook her head. "It's going straight to voice mail"

Hector stepped away from everyone else and pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear and his eyes widened slightly as he listened to the voicemail from Gabriella, Megan watched as her mum walked over to him and she ignored the thoughts that were in her head and instead listened to Simon's orders about going to look for her.

Megan walked with Dynasty and they both weren't really interested in searching for Gabriella, both for similar reasons. "I don't even know why we are bothering to find her" Megan didn't really respond with any words just kept her hands in her pockets and nodded, Dynasty stopped and looked at Megan. "You know something, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, I just…well the thing is I saw Mr-" Megan was cut off as she turned her head and the two girls ran over to the edge of the lake to where Hector was screaming Gabriella's name. Dynasty and Megan stopped next to Nikki as she was frantically dialling a number on her phone. "Why the hell is she on a boat?" Megan smirked at Dynasty and watched as Hector swam across the lake to rescue Gabriella, she couldn't help but think there was more to this whole situation.

* * *

_Sorry that this chapter isn't very good, I have re-written it enough times now and I think this is the best I can make it._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight – Everyone Has Secrets_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. I would also like to apologize in advance for the quality of this chapter and the length; it's really just a filler to finish this part off. _

* * *

Everyone soon arrived back at the base camp after being told they had to pack everything up and go back to Waterloo Road. Dynasty, Imogen and Megan were disbanding one of the tents when Mr Reid walked over and Dynasty turned around and started shouting. "I don't see why we have to go home because she caused trouble" Dynasty pointed her finger in Gabriella's direction who was sitting on one of the logs trying to dry herself off after the unexpected swim in the lake. "She wasn't even in trouble she just likes drama!"

Imogen nodded and turned to Hector. "Yeah with her in the centre of it"

Hector sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Look just get on with it okay?"

Megan paused and looked at Mr Reid, she was one of the few who wasn't complaining and just getting on with it until he was about to walk away. "it was odd how Gabriella didn't even phone you Sir, I mean it's not like she wouldn't have your number on speed dial is it?"

Hector stopped and turned around to Megan as Dynasty and Imogen stopped and thought it was quite a reasonable point to make. "You heard what she said Megan, she lost her phone"

Megan nodded and still looked at Hector. "But I was thinking how did you know to look at the lake? It's not exactly the most obvious please she would be; in face it's probably the last place anyone would have thought to look"

"I just did alright? Now get on with it" Dynasty and Imogen sighed and walked away as Megan remained looking at Mr Reid who was still looking guilty, he stepped slightly closer to Megan and looked down to her level. "I don't know what you think you're up to but it has to stop, Gabriella lost her phone and she never rang me"

"Yeah?"

Hector paused before nodding slowly. "Yes"

"Then why do you look so guilty?" Hector was slightly thrown back by this question and clenched his jaw slightly as Megan turned and walked over to where the rest of the students were and left Hector standing by the tents. After everyone had packed up Megan walked over to her mum and smiled up at her. "Mum, sorry for being weird before when Vix left"

Nikki smiled and looked down at her daughter. "It's fine, come on let's get on the coach"

Megan smiled and Nikki put her arm around her daughter and they walked over to where the coach was and climbed on, Megan decided to sit next to her mum and they talked the majority of the way back.

* * *

The coach eventually turned up outside of Waterloo Road and the students all got off the coach and dumped their bags onto the yard. Megan hugged her mum before she walked across the yard and into the school followed by Simon and Hector. Megan walked into the school with Dynasty and Imogen after being told they had to go to the assembly hall. They all sat down and they were all complaining about having to come home, Megan was leaning against the stage faintly listening to whatever everyone was saying as she thought about Gabriella.

She was quickly dragged out of her thoughts when Dynasty was saying her name. "Megan you were going to tell me something before, at the lake what was it?" Megan didn't say anything she just shrugged her shoulders before pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees. "It sounded like you knew something about this whole Gabriella situation"

"Well I don't, I know just as much as you guys all do. She was on a lake"

Imogen turned around and by now some other people were listening into the conversation. "But what were you saying to Mr Reid before we left? He didn't look impressed with you whatever you said"

Megan shook her head and spoke quickly. "I didn't speak to him"

Imogen nodded and smiled. "Yeah you did, me and Dyn were there remember?"

"Oh yeah then, nothing really just complaining like the rest of you" Dynasty and Imogen nodded and Megan sighed and continued to listen to everyone else.

The pupils all turned their heads as Simon and Nikki walked into the hall. "Right everyone listen up. We've just spoken to Mrs Mulgrew and I'm sorry to say this but the camps being cancelled for the foreseeable future" The hall quickly filled with sighs from both the students and the two teachers.

Rhiannon looked over to Simon and shook her head. "But that's not fair, Gabby's alright now"

Simon ignored Rhiannon and raised his hands. "Alright and I have to say that resilience education has also been cancelled, we'll be back to the old timetable from next week. Listen guys you've all done so well, you know, and you know be really proud of yourselves. I'm proud of you"

Megan shook her head and looked over to Dynasty who was clearly angry; she gently placed her hand on her friends arm and looked over to Simon. "No offence Simon but what's the point in being proud of ourselves when it took one stuck brat to ruin it for everyone? We all suffer because she decided she wanted to go for a swim?"

Megan earned some glares from both her mum and Simon but they both secretly agreed with her, Simon sighed and looked at Megan. "I'm sorry Meg but it's out of my hands now. That goes for all of you, I am sorry it didn't work out believe me"

Simon and Nikki walked out of the hall and Rhiannon turned to Dynasty and sighed. "You look gutted"

Dynasty's eyes were locked onto the ground as she ran her bag strap through her fingers. "Megan's right; this is all Gabriella's fault. Yeah well she needs to apologize"

The hall filled with murmurs of agreement but Megan looked at Dynasty in hesitation, she knew what she had in mind wasn't going to be any good for any of them. The group of them walked towards the gym with Dynasty at the front, Megan grabbed hold of Dynasty's arm just as she was about to push the gym doors open. "Dyn I don't think this is a good idea, come on lets go back to the hall"

Dynasty shook her head and pulled her arm out of Megan's grasp. "No, you said yourself this is all her fault"

Megan nodded and sighed. "Yeah I know but that doesn't give you the right to blast her with a hose, this could really hurt her Dynasty. Let's just go back to the hall"

"No we're not going anywhere, you can though" Megan paused and looked at Dynasty and knew she wasn't going to change her mind and she turned around and pushed through the crowds of students leaving them in the gym corridor.

Nikki was walking away from the staff room and down the stairs ignoring the calls from Hector; he quickly jumped down the steps and stood in front of Nikki. "Nikki please just wait. I don't want you to hate me"

Nikki scoffed and looked down at Hector as he stood a few steps down from her. "Then why did you lie to me? Gabriella phoned you and you ignored her"

Hector sighed; he could hear the hurt in her voice and realised he had to tell her truth. "If you must know, I lied because of you" Nikki rolled her eyes and stepped past hector and jogged down the steps. "I turned my phone off so nobody would disturb us" Nikki quickly froze and closed her eyes as she inhaled a deep breath and clenched her jaw; she slowly turned around as he tried to explain himself. "We were just getting on so well, bouncing off each other"

Nikki's eyes flared open and she walked up the steps to his level. "Right, that kiss was a mistake. So can we forget about it?" Nikki turned around and walked down the steps and soon her ears were filled with screams, both teachers turned their heads and glanced down the corridor the gym. "What was that?"

The teachers quickly ran down the corridor when a crowd of students ran out laughing and ignoring the teachers telling them to stop, Nikki looked into the gym and saw Gabriella lying on the floor shaking and quietly sobbing. Hector pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the girl and Nikki guided her away from the puddle, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. Hector sighed and looked at Nikki as Gabriella told them what happened. "It was Dynasty Barry, they were all angry because their stupid camp was cancelled"

Hector shook his head and moved his eyes from Nikki's to Gabriella's. "Gabby I am sorry that I didn't answer my phone, it was unprofessional and Mrs Mulgrew has been informed" Gabriella looked slightly disappointed now, knowing that she couldn't it to her advantage and slowly nodded. "How about I go and find you some clothes from lost property?"

Gabriella nodded and Hector left the gym as Nikki raised a towel around her head. "Do you want to give your hair a dry?" Gabriella slowly nodded and began scrunching her hair in an attempt to dry it; she was shaking and looked pale.

After about five minutes Gabriella put the towel down onto the bench and sat down as they waited for Hector, Nikki kept her hand placed on the girls shoulder as she kept sniffing slightly. Gabriella turned to Nikki and smiled. "Thanks miss" Nikki smiled and rubbed her shoulder slightly, she had to admit she felt slightly out of her comfort zone not really being the teacher who usually comforts the students. "And by the way Megan wasn't part of the group, she tried to stop it"

"Never mind that now, let's get you sorted first" Nikki smiled slightly feeling some pride in her daughter for not taking part in attacking Gabriella.

* * *

Megan was walking past the front doors of the school when she saw Gabriella walking out of the school; Megan quickly ran over to her and gently placed her hand on shoulder. Gabriella jumped slightly by the sudden touch and she turned around cautiously when she realised it was Megan. Megan was smiling at her but it soon faded when she saw her face. "Gabby I am so sorry, are you alright?"

Gabriella didn't really say anything she just stared at her and felt her eyes begin to fill with tears; they quickly turned their heads when they heard a car horn beep from outside the gates. Megan saw Barry's car and turned back to Gabriella. "Do you want me to carry you bag down to his car?"

"Please" Megan smiled and took the bag from her shoulder and placed it on her own and walked down the yard to the car parked outside of the gates, Mean glanced into the car and saw Barry Barry glaring at her.

Megan placed the bag into the back seat of the car and smiled at Gabriella. "See you tomorrow then?"

Gabriella nodded and looked up to Megan and smiled softly. "Megan I know that you had nothing to do with the thing in the gym"

"I am sorry about that though" Megan smiled and looked at the car and nodded. "See you tomorrow" Gabriella smiled and stepped into the car as Megan turned around and walked back into the school.

Megan walked towards her mum's classroom when she heard someone calling her name; she turned around to see Simon walking towards her looking far from impressed. "Megan wait there" Megan stopped and her smile soon faded when Simon pointed into his classroom, she nodded and walked into the room and leaned against one of the desks. "I assume you had something do with the attack on Gabriella Wark"

"No actually I didn't, just because she has been a cow in the past doesn't mean she deserved that. I have already spoken to her and apologized so don't bother having a go"

Simon nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have just assumed"

"It's alright, have you seen my mum?"

Simon shook his head. "Not since the staffroom with Mr Reid and Mrs Mulgrew, why?"

"I wanted to go home, if you see her tell her that I walked home I can't be bothered to go and find her"

Simon laughed slightly and shook his head. "Alright, see you tomorrow" Megan smiled and walked out of the classroom; she glanced down at her phone and saw a text from her mum. '_I won't be home until later; I have to go and speak to Mr Reid. I will see you when I get home. Mum xx'_

* * *

_I don't know when the next update will be because I am going on holiday on Friday. I will attempt to post something before then but I am not among an promises. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine – Everyone Has Secrets_

_I am sorry it has been a while since my last update but my hotel has Wi-Fi so I managed to update it. I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I wanted to post it. Enjoy._

* * *

It was the day after the resilience camp and Nikki felt like her skull was pounding against her head as her eyes fluttered open to the sound of her daughter shouting up the stairs. Her vision was slightly blurred as her eyes scanned the room and she could make out some objects, her eyes suddenly shot open as she saw the bottle of whisky surrounded by various other empty alcoholic bottles. She rolled over and her breathing rate increased more when she saw Hector Reid lying next to her in bed, she dragged her duvet up to her chin as she could still hear Megan shouting up the stairs. "Mum di you want a coffee or not?"

"Please" Nikki picked up her dressed gown and pulled it around her body as she started to shake Hector in an attempt to wake him up. She spoke through her gritted the as she looked down at his grinning face. "Get up and be quiet, I don't want Megan seeing you" Hector nodded and Nikki left the room and into the bathroom feeling like she needed some privacy, she closed the door and leaned against the sink and turned the cold tap on. She filled her hands up with the freezing cold water and splashed her face, as the water touched her skin it took her breath away.

She looked into the mirror and felt her throat become dry at what she was faced with as a reflection, no amount of makeup was going to fix what she had been faced with. Nikki's ears quickly perched up as she heard footsteps going down the stairs, she opened the door and ran into her bedroom and saw that Hector wasn't there anymore.

Downstairs Megan was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping some orange juice as she stared at her phone. Megan glanced up as she head the kitchen door open, her face soon dropped as Mr Reid stood in her kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist grinning at her. "Mr Reid" Megan put her glass onto the counter and looked around the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, call me Hector" Megan found her palms grow clammier as she placed her phone onto the work bench and her mum came into the kitchen, slowly and cautiously.

Nikki smiled at her daughter who was still trying to recover from the last person that walked into the kitchen. "Morning Megan" She turned to Hector and gave him a glare before turning back to Megan. "Mr Reid was just … um … he was"

Megan quickly cut her off. "Don't worry I know exactly what he was doing here, see you at school" Megan picked up her blazer and bag and pushed past her mum and Hector as she ran out of the house and onto the streets of Greenock. She was only five minutes away from her house and she had already had three messages from her mum, pleading with her to come back and let her explain.

Just as Megan walked through the gates of Waterloo Road she felt her phone vibrate again, she pulled it out and this time it wasn't her mum's name, it was her mums fiancés name. Megan pressed the phone to her ear as she walked across the yard towards the front doors of the school. "Hi Vix, everything alright?"

Megan instantly felt her mum's guilt as her ears were filled with the usual cheery tine that Vix possessed. "Yeah I think so, I was just wondering where you mum is because she hasn't answered any of my calls from last night"

"Last time I saw her she was at home, I think she was slightly busy last night with the resilience camp being cancelled and all" Megan sighed when she finished, she hated lying to anyone.

"Yeah Sue mentioned that, something about Gabriella Wark"

"That's it, look I have to go but I will speak to you later Vix, bye" Megan ended the call and slid the phone back into her pocket as she pushed the doors open to the school and walked over to her locker.

She turned her head as she heard someone calling her name, it was Simon and he was looking far from impressed. "Meg where is you mum, I need to speak to her and Mr Reid"

Megan answered sharp and quickly, something that wasn't like her. "No, why would I know where they are?"

Simon stopped stressing for a moment and looked at his niece, she was busy putting things into her locker but she was clearly distracted as she had practically emptied her entire bag into her locker. "Meg, won't you be needing some of them books today?"

Megan quickly turned her head to Simon and sighed. "What?"

Simon folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the locker block. "Right then, what's happened between you and your mum? I know why I am mad at her but why are you?"

"Nothing, I am just stressed about exams. I will see you later Simon I have to get going"

Simon smiled and nodded. "Alright then, see you later" Megan took out her relevant books from her locker and her bag and walked away from Simon putting them back into her bag as she walked towards the library.

As she was walking into the direction of the library she smiled when she saw Dynasty walking towards her. "Morning Meg, have you done the history notes for today?" Megan nodded and smiled, knowing what was coming next. "Seen as I thought we'd be at the resilience camp I haven't done them, I don't suppose I could have a sneaky peek in registration?"

Megan laughed slightly and they started to walk towards their registration classroom. "Yeah no problem, everything alright then you know after yesterday?"

Dynasty sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well you know Mrs Mulgrew and Mr Lowsley were pretty annoyed, I've got detention for the rest of the week but it's not too bad. I guess we all should have listened to you"

"As soon as people realise that the better" Dynasty and Megan laughed as they walked into the classroom. Dynasty walked in first and Megan followed, she glanced to the front of the classroom and saw the desk was empty. She felt physically sick when she thought how Vix was going to react when she found out.

After ten minutes of sitting without a teacher Hector ran into the classroom. "Sorry guys, running a bit late today" He walked over to his desk and picked up the register. Once finished he sat down at the desk and looked up and saw Megan sitting at the back of the classroom, Megan glared at him before looking back to Dynasty.

* * *

The bell went off for lunch time and Nikki stood up from her desk and walked around the room collecting in the books, her head was still thumping from last night and she felt the guilt begin to build up inside of her. Once she collected in all the books she placed them on the shelve at the back of the classroom before picking up her phone from the draw in her desk and decided that she had to go and find Megan to see what she was thinking.

She walked out of the classroom and towards the canteen knowing that she would be there; she glanced into the room and saw that she was sitting with Dynasty, Imogen and Kevin. Nikki decided she would get some food first so she walked over to the queue and picked up a sandwich, Megan glanced up from her lunch and saw her mum looking at her. She clenched her jaw before looking back down to her plate.

Kevin noticed and looked over to where she was looking and saw Nikki looking guilty and sighed. "Megan are you going to tell us what had happened between you and your mum?"

Megan looked up from her lunch and at Kevin, she shook her head and turned to her mum. "What? Nothing's happened?"

"Then why is your mum looking over here and why have you been in a mood all morning?" Kevin was sitting next to Megan and he rested his hand onto her arm, Megan didn't get upset unless something really big had happened.

"Kevin just leave it" Kevin took his hand away from her arm and looked at Dynasty and Imogen and they all sighed and carried on eating their lunch.

Nikki walked over to the table and Dynasty, Imogen and Kevin all looked at each other before standing up. Imogen turned to Megan and smiled. "We'll see you in class"

Megan nodded and looked back down at her plate, refusing to look at her mum as she sat down in front of her. Nikki sighed and leaned onto the table slightly, placing her hand onto her daughters that was resting on the table. "Meg please I need you to understand. What happened between me and Mr Reid was a mistake" Nikki was speaking in a whisper so nobody would be able to hear what she was saying. Megan remained silent and kept her eyes locked onto the table as her mum tried to get her to talk to her.

"You know Vix phoned me this morning and I felt guilty, me not you" Megan looked up to her mum and Nikki moved her eyes around the room. "I felt guilty because I had to lie to her and you have just ruined her life over one stupid mistake"

Nikki paused and took in a deep breath before speaking again. "What did you tell her? You didn't say anything did you?"

Nikki let out a sigh of relief and Megan looked up at her and shook her head, her voice getting slightly louder. "You don't get it do you?" Megan shook her head again and stood up from the table and threw her tray into the rack before storming out of the canteen and into the crowded corridor, she heard Nikki call her name and ignored it as she walked down the corridor.

Nikki quickly caught up with her and stood in front of Megan. "Stop and think. If you tell anyone, even Simon, imagine the hurt you will cause"

Megan's face dropped and she felt the anger grow inside of her. "The hurt I will cause?" Megan paused as she saw her mum back away slightly realising she said the wrong thing. "This is your problem, it has nothing to do with me" Megan pushed past Nikki and walked towards her locker and leaned against the block. She gently closed her eyes and sighed; she heard her name being called out and opened them to see Gabriella standing in front of her she smiled and stood off the lockers.

Gabriella remained silent for a moment before speaking, she looked uncomfortable and couldn't keep her eyes focused but Megan didn't really notice this. "Is everything alright? You seem upset"

Megan smiled again and shook her head. "I am fine, just had an argument with my mum. Are you alright, you know after yesterday?"

"Yeah Barry looked after me" Gabriella paused and looked at Megan. "I just wanted to sat thank you for yesterday. You have been really kind to me"

"Look don't mention it, you're actually not that bad you know. You just need to be more laid back and relaxed more and people will see that" Megan smiled again and opened her locker taking some books out of her bag and putting some in.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Megan turned around and pulled a puzzled expression. "What?"

"Well I was awful to you and you seem to be the only person in this place who actually liked me for me and not my money" Gabriella seemed to be finding it hard to say this, she was nervously playing with her hands as she looked at Megan as if she thought she was walk away from her.

"Gabby I know what it is like to feel unwanted and like I don't exist, I don't like seeing people upset either. How about we put the past behind us and start fresh?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I'd like that; I was going to start the history homework do you want to come?"

"Yeah sure" Gabriella smiled and Megan picked up her bag and they walked towards the library, Megan liked Gabriella when she wasn't acting like she was so much better than everyone else.

As they were walking towards the library they were laughing at something Gabriella said when Dynasty and Imogen walked out of the library. Dynasty's face dropped as she saw one of her best friends walking with the girl she hated. Dynasty charged up to them, with Imogen following. "Megan what are you doing with her?"

Megan sighed and looked at Gabriella and turned back to Dynasty. "Dynasty some on why can't you two just sort out whatever this problem is?"

Dynasty folded her arms across her chest and scoffed at Megan's comment. "Because she will forever be a spoiled brat that thinks she is so superior to everyone else, you should know that better than anyone else Megan"

Megan sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. "Fine whatever, I can't be bothered with this today you two can sort this out yourselves. I have something to sort out myself" Megan walked away from Dynasty, Imogen and Gabriella as the bell went, she had a free period and she wanted to go and speak to her mum but she didn't really know what to tell her. Megan sighed and looked down the corridor and decided to go and see Sue, she looked into her classroom and saw that she was standing at the back of the room flicking through some papers.

Megan pushed the door open and walked to the back of the room, Sue turned around and smiled. "Everything alright Meg?"

"I guess, just had an argument with Dynasty because I was with Gabriella though" Megan sat down on one of the stools and dropped her bag onto the floor.

Sue turned around and leaned against the back desk facing Megan. "Gabriella? I never knew you were friends with her, are you sure that's wise?"

"Sue I know you're only looking out for me but she actually isn't that bad, anyway I just left them to it. Do you need any help I've got a free period?"

"Yeah, its three per desk" Sue handed Megan some worksheets and she started placing them onto the desks.

* * *

Nikki was sitting in her classroom behind her desk watched her year tens as they scribbled in their books. Nikki's head was still all over the place, she had managed to stay out of Hector's way all day but right now her main concern was Megan. She was certain that something was going on and it wasn't just because she thought that her and Vix could break up because of this. She glanced out of the window that ran down her classroom when she saw Megan quickly walking past the room presumably towards her next lesson.

Nikki quickly stood up from her desk and walked out of her classroom. Megan turned around as she heard the door open and walked up to her mum knowing that she couldn't ignore her forever. Nikki smiled weakly and to her surprise Megan returned it, she still stood away from her though. Megan was playing with her hands as they stood in silence for a moment Megan sighed before speaking. "Mum I don't understand you" Nikki pulled a puzzled expression and watched Megan as she searched for the right words. "Are you the type of person who is never happy with what they have? Because you and Vix were happy and now you've thrown that away and what if you decide you're not happy with me and want to get rid of me again?"

Megan felt a lump form in her throat and the corner of her eyes slowly filled with tears, Nikki reached out and pulled Megan into her chest. "Hey come here, you're not going anywhere. I've made a mistake a big one at tat but I promise you that it won't happen again, I was drunk and he was just there I am sorry Megan"

"Mum it's okay, I guess I understand but you do love Vix don't you?" Megan could feel Nikki nod and she smiled slightly. "Then I won't tell her, only if you promise me that it won't happen again"

"I promise, now go on get to your next class and I'll meet you by the car at the end of the day" Megan smiled and hugged her mum again before walking away; she knew that it wasn't completely sorted but it was a start.

She walked into Simon's classroom and sat at the back of the room. Dynasty walked in and glared at Megan before sitting with Imogen at the front of the classroom, Gabriella walked in and glanced at Megan who nodded and she walked over. Dynasty turned around and started to say something to Imogen; Megan rolled her eyes and opened her exercise book. Gabriella turned to Megan and smiled. "You seem happier, have you sorted everything with your mum?"

"Kind of but I don't want to talk about that anymore" Megan smiled and Gabriella nodded just as Simon walked into the room.

There was twenty minutes left of the lesson and Simon set everyone the task to write up their thoughts on the novel, Megan and Gabriella discussed some ideas before starting to write it. After ten minutes of writing there was a knock at the door and Hector walked into the room, Megan didn't notice until Gabriella sat up straight and began to play with her hair. "Mr Lowsley, I was wondering if I could borrow Megan Boston for a minute"

Simon looked over at Megan who was trying to send Simon a look telling him that she didn't want to go. "Is it urgent?"

"I just need her help with something, Megan?"

Megan looked from Hector to Simon and shook her head. "I haven't finished the task Sir, I'm sure that Gabriella wouldn't mind helping"

Simon smiled slightly and sat back down at his desk. "Meg it's fine, you'll catch up" Megan stood up from her desk and walked out of the classroom, she saw Dynasty look at her and she smiled. Dynasty could tell something was going on and remembered what she said before about her having enough to deal with she sighed and continued writing.

Megan stepped out of the classroom and leaned against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. Hector stood in front of her with his hands on his waist, Megan looked up at him and sighed. "So what do you want?"

Hector paused for a moment and could sense that Megan didn't want to be here. "Who have you told about me and your mum?"

"Nobody" Megan stood up off the wall and clenched her jaw. "There is no you and my mum, in case you forgot my mum is engaged"

"Well she wasn't exactly telling me to stop last night" Hector grinned and looked down at Megan as she scoffed slightly as if to make it seem untrue.

"You are absolutely loving this aren't you? My mum is happy and you need to leave her alone, if you have the slightest bit of decency inside of you you'd stay away from her"

Hector sighed into his words and glanced down the corridor. "Look Megan I will happily stay away from your mum if that's what she wanted, but she doesn't does she?"

"Yes she does, just stay away from her"

Hector stepped slightly closer to Megan and looked down the corridor again, he spoke in almost a whisper. "I don't want to upset you but your mum has already jeopardized one thing in her life that makes her happy, how long do you think it's be until she gets rid of the other thing that makes her happy?"

Megan knew exactly what Hector was meaning and she shook her head. "Just stay away from my mum" Megan pushed past Hector and walked back into the classroom, Simon looked over to her and she kept her head some as she sat back down at her desk. Dynasty was looking at her and some of the other students looked out of the window and saw hector walking down the corridor looking quite pleased with himself. Gabriella turned to Megan and rested her hand on her shoulder; Megan flinched by the touch and sighed. "Sorry Gabby"

Gabriella smiled softly and nodded. "What did Mr Reid want?"

"Nothing" Megan's response was too quick and sharp to be the truth, even Gabriella recognised that.

"Then why do you look so scared? What did he say Meg?"

"Just leave it Gabriella"


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten – Everyone Has Secrets_

_Sorry for the late update! I have been snowed under with revision and exams. I have a week off so I am hoping to get some chapters up but I haven't written anything in a while so please bear with me as I get back into the swing of things!_

_Thank you for keeping up with this story, I am hoping to get into some more exciting things in the next couple of chapters!_

* * *

It was Monday morning and Nikki pulled into her usual parking space at Waterloo Road and glanced out of the window and saw that there were some teachers that had come in early as well. She turned to Megan who wasn't too happy that she was woken up earlier than usual and was putting her headphones and phone back into her pocket. Nikki pulled her keys out of the ignition and spoke to Megan. "Have you remembered your English and history homework?"

Megan nodded and smiled as they stepped out of car. "I just need to finish off the English, where are you going now?"

Nikki glanced down at her watch as they both walking across the car park and towards the front doors. "My classroom, I have some marking to finish off, do you want to sit in there?" Megan nodded and they walked through the almost empty corridors towards Nikki's classroom.

Nikki could tell that something was bothering Megan as she was slightly tenser than usual and she was being rather clingy towards her over the weekend, she tried to ignore it and focus on the day. They walked into the classroom and Megan sat down at one of the desks and pulled out her English homework and began reading over half of her essay on Lord of the Flies. Nikki sat with her head resting on her hand as she scanned over some year seven work and the room was filled with the occasional sigh from both Megan and Nikki.

Megan looked up at the clock that was on the wall and saw that people would be arriving soon and looked over to her mum and chewed her bottom lip slightly. "Mum can I ask you something?" Nikki looked up and nodded, smiling lightly. Megan breathed in and felt herself become tense. "Please don't get angry" Nikki tensed up and nodded more slowly as she watched Megan think of the correct words to say. "You know Mr Reid; you won't go there with him again will you?" Megan watched as Nikki's face dropped slightly and sighed. "Mum I am serious; I don't want to see you unhappy"

Nikki rested her chin on her hands and looked at Megan. "It was a mistake and I won't be doing anything like that again. If you want me to tell Vix I will, you're my main priority"

Megan looked at her mum and sighed. "I don't want you and Vix to split up and I want to stay with you"

"Meg I told you, you're not going anywhere"

"I know but I just thought you should know that's all, I don't want to leave you" Megan smiled softly and nodded as she looked at Nikki who was still looking confused with Megan.

"Are you sure that there is nothing going on with you?"

Megan nodded and smiled; she looked up at the clock on the wall and put her work back into her bag. "I am sure, I am going now. I'll speak to you later, love you"

"Love you too, have a good day" Nikki nodded and smiled as Megan quickly rushed out of the classroom, she sighed and stood up from her desk and made her way towards the staffroom.

Megan walked down the corridors and towards her locker; Gabriella was standing near her locker looking down the corridor. When she saw Megan she smiled and stepped forwards. "Meg are you alright?" Megan nodded and pulled a face at Gabriella's concern. "It's just that on Friday you went all weird after speaking to Mr Reid, I just wondered if … um …"

"Gabby honestly I am fine, you sound just like my mum" Gabriella laughed slightly and nodded as Megan closed her locker and they walked over to the seats by the lockers and starting talking about what they did over the weekend.

Megan looked up when she heard someone saying her name, it was Hector Reid. "Megan, quick word please" Gabriella looked from Hector to Megan and watched as Megan clenched her jaw and stood up walking in the direction of where Hector was standing. "Do you really think it is such a good idea to be hanging around with Gabriella Wark?"

Megan's jaw dropped slightly and her pulled her dark brown hair behind her ears as she glanced from Gabriella back to Hector. "Who is chose to be friends with has nothing to do with you, it never had and it never will"

Hector smirked and placed his hands on his waist and looked down at the teenager. "I beg to differ Megan; I only have your best interests at heart"

Megan felt the anger build up inside her and she wanted to scream at him and tell him everything he thought of him, but she had to try and stay calm. "You don't get what you've don't do you? You could have ruined my mum's life, she loves Vix. If you really care for her as much as you say, you'd leave her alone because she isn't interested"

"I think you should stay calm Megan"

"You don't get to tell me what to do"

Gabriella was now standing up and looked over with some other pupils as Megan's voice was getting louder, she turned around as she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. Her eyes suddenly filled with hate bound tears as she faced her Uncle. "Follow me Megan" Simon turned to Hector and narrowed his eyes before walking down the corridor with Megan following him, her fists clenched as she wiped her eyes. They walked down the corridor and Megan stepped into the classroom, Simon gently closed the door as Megan calmed herself down. Simon turned to face Megan as he stood by the door; he paused before stepped closer to Megan. "Well are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Megan stopped and looked up at Simon and sighed as she pulled her hair behind her ear again. "It was nothing, honest"

Simon shook his head and placed his hands onto his pockets. "Megan it hardly looked that way, what is going on?"

"Nothing Simon, just leave it alright?" Her voice was shaky and full of stress, she wanted to tell Simon but she knew she couldn't do that.

"No it is not alright because Mrs Mulgrew could have seen you and it would have made your mum and I look bad"

Megan shook her head and looked up at Simon. "Yeah it would be about you, wouldn't it?" She sighed and stopped before looking back down to the floor. "Look just leave it, it was nothing"

"You know I am going to have to tell your mum about this?"

"Oh for God's sake do whatever you like, I honestly couldn't care less" Megan walked out of the classroom and into the corridor, she paused as the bell went and sighed realising that she had missed registration and started walking to her first lesson. English with her mum.

She walked down the corridor and towards the classroom, she glanced into the room and saw that she one of the last to arrive and sighed as she pushed the door open. Nikki's eyes moved from the class to the door. "You are late Megan"

"Sorry"

Nikki sighed and pointed down to the desk with Rhiannon Salt on. "Sit down please" Megan kept her head down as she walked to her desk at the back of the room listening to some of the whispers talking about her shouting at Hector Reid. She glanced at Dynasty who was looking at her; she sighed as she dropped her bag to the floor and sat down next to Rhiannon.

Rhiannon immediately turned to Megan as she stared down at the desk turning her pen around her fingers. "So what was that with you and Mr Reid?"

Megan turned to her and shook her head. "Nothing"

* * *

The bell went break and Nikki stood up from her desk and sighed, she picked up the controller for her board and turned it off before addressing her class as they packed their things away. "I will hand you back your homework next lesson, if they are not good enough you will be redoing them"

Megan pulled her bag onto her back and went to leave the classroom but Nikki put her hand on her shoulder and tilted her head, Megan sighed and waited for the rest of the class to leave. Nikki closed the door and turned to Megan who was leaning against a desk biting down on her thumb nail. "Why were you late Meg?"

"I was talking to Simon; I said I was sorry didn't I?" Megan's tone was tired and stressed out; Nikki chose to ignore it as she already knew why she was feeling this way.

Nikki nodded and walked across the room and leaned against the desk next to Megan. "I know but I have to treat you like any other student" She paused and looked down to her daughter. "Why were you talking to Simon anyway?"

Megan shrugged and moved her eyes from her mums to the floor deciding that she didn't want to get into another argument with her mum. Nikki sighed and placed her hand onto her daughter's shoulder, she looked up as there was a knock at the classroom door.

Megan looked up and saw Simon walking into the room; he glanced at Megan and then turned to Nikki. "Nikki I wanted to speak to you about Megan" Nikki looked at Megan and sighed as she looked at Simon and stood off the desk, she could tell that Simon wasn't happy. "This morning I saw her having an argument with Mr Reid in the middle of the corridor, she wouldn't tell me what it was about but I think you'll be able to get it out of her"

Nikki instantly tensed up and turned to Megan who was refusing to make eye contact, she turned back to Simon and nodded. "Thanks Simon, I will have a word with her" Simon nodded and glanced back to Megan before walking out of the classroom.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments and Megan sighed and leaned off the table. "Look mum I am sorry for shouting at Mr Reid, it won't happen again"

Nikki shook her head as she tried to compose herself. "No that's not good enough, what were you arguing about?"

"What do you think?" Nikki didn't say anything she just nodded and Megan walked towards the classroom door. "I will see you later, sorry for causing you trouble it won't happen again and I will apologise to Mr Reid and Simon"

Nikki nodded and looked at her daughter. "Yeah, see you later" Megan walked out of the classroom and Nikki sighed and walked over to her desk and sat down placing her head into her hands. She hated the feeling that was always present in her stomach and she couldn't let one stupid mistake ruin her relationship with Vix, but more importantly her relationship with Megan.

* * *

Megan was sitting in the library staring at a science nook as she absent mindly turned her pen around her fingers. She looked up as someone sat down in front of her. Dynasty picked at her nails as she thought of what to say, she looked at Megan and they both broke into a smile. "Meg I am so sorry, I have been such a bitch and you clearly need a friend right now"

"I am sorry too, and you haven't been a bitch" They both laughed and Megan breathed a sigh of relief as she really wanted to speak to someone that she could trust.

Dynasty looked at Megan and could instantly tell that something was on her mind, she moved onto the seat next to her and rested her hand on her arm. "What has happened?" Megan didn't respond she just stared at the textbook and shook her head. "Meg, I am your best friend something has happened. What did Mr Reid want the other day in English, you looked so scared to go and speak to him?"

Megan breathed on and the words just fell out of her mouth. "He slept with my mum and he told me that she is going to leave me" She felt her eyes fill with tears as she thought about being alone again, Dynasty paused for a moment before wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Dyn I can't lose her again, I just found her"

Dynasty shook her head and looked at Megan. "You are not going to lose you mum, she wouldn't do that to you, Mr Reid was just saying that trust me. Have you spoken to your mum, is she still with Vix?"

Megan nodded and sighed. "She isn't going to tell Vix because I don't want her to. Mum is happy and so is Vix, it was a mistake she was drunk and I like Vix so please don't tell anyone Dynasty"

Dynasty shook her head and smiled. "I won't, I promise. But please don't keep things from me Megan I am your best mate and I have missed you like crazy" Megan laughed slightly and they both carried on talking and forgot about what Megan said.


End file.
